I Will Follow You Into The Dark
by jessisprettyamazing3
Summary: takes place in the beginning of season 4, Jess is in California and can't seem to get Rory off his mind. im bad at summaries... so you can just read it. haha oh and the title is credited to death cab for cutie... its their song.
1. Chapter 1

this takes place endish of season three beginning of season 4... lets just say it's a little while after jess left for California... maybe like 3 months after... so that's basically season 4.

Jess was sitting on the boardwalk reading The Fountainhead by Ayn Rand, as much as he hated her and her writing it was one of the very few things that made him feel close to Rory. He even started to understand it after a while, her writing actually became knowledgeable to him and he then began writing thoughts in the margins. As it was getting late he put his picture of Rory in the book marking the page he was on. He knew that, that might have been pretty obsessive. but it was the only way he could see her everyday. He then got up and started heading back.

As he walked through the gate, the dogs started barking.. nothing new. Jess had lived there... or should i say "crashed" there for a while now and he knew which dogs to avoid and which dogs he could play fetch with.. not like jess would ever play fetch with a dog, but just incase he ever had to... for some unknown reason, he wanted to know which ones weren't going to play fetch with his leg. He walked into the house greeted by Jimmy. "hey, your on time this time." Jess has had a habit of coming home later than a normal kid would stay out, so Jimmy was surprised by jess being on time.

"Well, you know me, always on time." said Jess sarcastically. He would have never been here this early if it wasn't for Jimmy threatening to kick him out.

"So, pizza tonight?" asked Jimmy trying to start a conversation with his son.. then he thought _pizza? That's what you talk about when your trying to start a conversation with someone? _Jess had been rather distant for a while now and Jimmy was trying to get on his good side.

"Sure." said Jess as he put his book on the counter and walked off to his "room"... it wasn't much it was the only room they had available for him. He started out sleeping in the living room on the air mattress.. thinking he was only staying for about a month. but then a month became 3 months and the living room wasn't cutting it. As he was walking past the cubbord he opened it. "hey Lil, pizza tonight?"

"Yeah!" said an excited Lilly. Jess loved how excited she got over the dumbest things. It was cute, he liked lily, they could always talk about books and movies together. She was quiet and they didn't talk much, but when they did it was always about books or movies. For a little kid, she wasn't half bad. Jess walked off to his room, he sat on his bedish type thing.. it wasn't exactly a bed... but it wasn't not a bed either. He pulled out a book he wouldn't have to think about. Although he loved thinking.. he wasn't exactly in the thinking mood. It was Hemingway... but as he started reading it, it made him think about Rory. The author Rory hated... she never talked about him. but yet it still made him think about her. He closed it and just sat on his bed until the pizza got there. When it did come, they ate... Jimmy and Sasha talked, Lilly was quiet as usual and I just sat there as well. that was pretty much how it was most of the time.

I hope you guys liked it. it wasn't exactly an exciting chapter. but it will get better. I just wanted to make this like an introduction.


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks for all the reviews guys! I really appreciate it!**

**And yes I credit Death Cab For Cutie for the title. Death cab.. Is pretty much the best band ever. So I must credit them for the great song... and the use of it as my title. Haha**

As the next day arrived Jimmy was getting frustrated looking for the 10 bucks that had mysteriously disappeared from the kitchen counter. As he searched near a stack of books that were sitting carelessly on the table his arm which was meaning to push the books aside accidently pushed them to the floor. Jimmy groaned as he knelt to the ground picking up the many books that lie scattered on the kitchen floor. As he reached the last one he realized it was open, it had a picture of a girl marking the page. He knew it was Jess', he certainly knew that Lilly wouldn't be reading a book with a teenage girl marking the page. Jimmy stood there curious as to who it would be, then Jess arrived. "what are you doing?"

"uhh... nothing, just picking up the books that fell on the ground... and I happened to find this." said a curious Jimmy showing Jess the picture.

"huh, never seen it before." Jess hadn't been very good at lying in the past so he knew that his cover was blown.

"Who is she Jess?" said jimmy knowingly, "ex girlfriend? girl you stalk? female model? now if it's the second one I think im going to have to worry.

Jess wasn't surprised by the accusations... he knew Rory was pretty enough to be a model. he very well knew that. but him? stalk?...never. Jess thought for a while and finally came out and said it. "She's an ex... now can I go now?"

"And your obviously not over her.." realized Jimmy, knowing this from past experiences. he was a teenager once too you know.. a teenager with many girlfriends.. some who were harder to get over than others.

"I- I.. Don't know." said Jess nervously... he knew he wasn't. but he just hated admitting it... admitting wasn't his thing, he hated when other people were right.

"Well she's cute... doesn't really look like your type.. but she's cute."

"And you know what my type is?" said Jess defensively.

"she just seems innocent..." said Jimmy starting to back down.

"well she's more than that... now can I have my book back?"

"uhh, sure." Jimmy hands Jess his book with the picture of Rory still marking his page. "where are you going?"

"out." answered Jess using his line.. the line that got people curious... but also the line that made people back down. Jess exited the house, followed by a yelling Jimmy.

"Hey have you seen my 10 bucks?" but Jess was already out the door and through the gate. Jimmy started to look again... rolling his eyes as he did.

After a little while Jess had finally finished the fountainhead and writing notes in the margins in the process. He actually kind of liked it... after reading it so many times and hating it every time he actually understood it now. Maybe it was because he was finally putting Rory point of vew into place. Maybe it was because after reading it so many times and trying to process the books confusing thoughts it grew on him, and he actually grew to understand it. Or maybe it was even a combination of both. but all he knew what that he missed Rory like hell... and if he ever went back he doesn't know how Rory could ever forgive him. But he had to contact her in some way... a phone call? a letter? smoke signal.. fruit basket... somehow he had to contact her. No matter how hated he might be by her... she could be having a party with Lorelai throwing darts at his face. but he didn't care.. he had to at least find out how she's doing and where he stands in her eyes. So he decided to send her something... the fountainhead as a matter a fact, with all of his thoughts written in the margins. She had to know that he felt the same way she felt... she has to know that he loves her.


	3. Chapters 3 and 4

Jess went home that day contemplating the many ways Rory could react to what he was about to send her. She might not even care, she might throw the package away at the sight of Jess's name written on the envelope, or maybe she would open the package just to see what it was but then throw it away right after not wanting anything to do with him, or she would react totally different than jess would except and she would actually read it... maybe she would call, or write back. okay that was it Jess had decided that he was going to send it, he was trying to put all of the bad thoughts in the back of his head and put all of the good ones in the front... okay so maybe she would react badly and throw his package away... but he didn't care... it was just a risk he had to take... results good or bad he had to be ready for either. After Jess thought more about what he was about to do he finally put Rory's favorite book filled with all of his thoughts into the package along with a note that read "im sorry." and that was all... he didn't want to expand just incase she wasn't interested. He put all of the necessary information onto the envelope and put it into the mail box... this was it, there was no turning back now. He had to be ready for whatever came his way... for all he knows nothing could come his way and she might not contact him at all. but he just had to be ready for that.

In stars hollow a few days later Lorelai had been awaiting a phone call from Rory, she was going to call to clarify their plans for the weekend. Lorelai had been watching TV when an abrupt ring came from the phone behind her. She got up to answer it knowing it was Rory.

"hey babe, what took you so long? I was starting to think you died."

"I was 2 minutes late... if I was at least 5 minutes late.. then you should have supposed I died." said Rory sarcastically.

"Got it, so you better not ever be 5 minutes late or ill have the funeral and what clothes of yours I would keep all planned out by the 6th minute."

"I'll keep that in mind." said Rory with a laugh. "So, what's going on this weekend?" 

"Uhh... well im marrying Bono this Saturday... Emily and Richard are moving to China and never coming back and we're all going to live happily ever after." Said Lorelai as serious as possible.

"Sounds fun, too bad its not happening." 

"Your ruining my dreams kid. is that why you called? to ruin your mothers dream? shame on you."

"Noooo. I actually called because you told me too, ruining your dreams was just a perk."

"Evil, evil child."

"That's what they call me." Said Rory with a smile. "So what exactly is happening this weekend?"

"Well I thought we would have a movie night... filled with candy and pizza and all the movies you could think of."

"I'll be there, unless you'll be too busy with Bono."

"I think I can make room for you, Bono will have to wait till Monday." 

"Oh I feel so special." Rory missed these talks with her mom. It's been a while since they really actually had an in depth conversation about random things like this. Which was sad because that's all they used to do.

"So, see you this weekend babe."

"K mom, bye."  
"bye sweets" as they were about to hang up Rory quickly started talking again.

"wait mom, do you think you can check the mail real quick? im waiting on that skirt I ordered."

"Sure babe, as long as I get to wear it first." Said Lorelai with an evil smile.

"Well... okay as long as you don't get any mysterious stains on it that will stop me from wearing it."

"I promise." said Lorelai as she walked out the door to check. She took out all of the mail and realized there was a package along with all of the letters and bills that lie in her hands. She looked at it and saw that it was from Jess. " uhh... Ror, is this skirt that you ordered in any way from jess?" said Lorelai curious as to what he could be sending and why.

"uhh... no, why?" Rory was very curious as to why her mother even mentioned his name at all.

"Well... you got a package... I don't think it's the skirt... but it's a package, Lorelai pauses for a few seconds and finally lets it out. "from Jess.."

Rory doesn't answer for a little while and after she realizes what she just heard she says one things. "Jess?"

"Ummm, yeah..." Lorelai pauses knowing that Rory is really uncomfortable with what she just heard... believe me she was too.

"Well uhh.. what is it?" was all Rory could say...

"Oh well ill just turn on my X-ray vision... I think I see something. oh I do! It's a package!" said Lorelai jokingly she was trying to liven the moment. " Rory.. I have no idea what it is... do you want me to open it?

"uh no.. ill do it this weekend.. ill do it this weekend." said Rory still uncomfortable with the situation. All she could think about was what it could be... and why jess was even sending it to her.

"okay babe... ill see you this weekend." Said her mom sympathetically.

"bye mom." Said Rory with a smile.

"See ya hon." As they both hung up the phone Lorelai walked into the house staring at the package wondering what in the world Jess could possibly be sending her. She though Jess was completely out or Rory's life... and she was happy with that fact. but here he goes again. starting more trouble. Lorelai knew that this was going to get Rory upset... whatever it was.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few days later Jess sat in the living room for a while flipping through the channels, trying to read, but he couldn't, he kept thinking weather or not Rory was going to contact him... he was starting to loose hope and its only been five days. I mean she has other things going on in her life, her first priority cant be "I have to write jess back." he thought. He knew she was busy... so he just decided to let it go. If she wanted to contact him.. she would, in a matter of time. He just had to wait and not sit around like a pathetic loser wishing and hoping. At that though Jess got up and walked out the door, he wasn't going to be that guy.

In Stars Hollow Lorelai sat at Luke's waiting for Rory to arrive. But to keep herself busy she decided to torment Luke. "oh luuuke." said a flirtatious Lorelai batting her eye lashes and smiling as she said it.

"Don't do that." Said Luke annoyed.   
Lorelai looked at him and smiled "But whatever do you mean?" 

"Don't look at me like that... its creepy, im not Tom Cruise.. go look at him that way, that's what he's payed for."

"But Luke, he doesn't wear that sexy baseball cap of yours. You cant just tell me to look at Tom Cruise when one he's not even here.. you cant just tell a women to look at Tom Cruise when he's not even in looking distance, that's just mean. and two... why would I want to look at Tom Cruise when I can look at a dirty diner man with a backwards baseball cap... come on Luke. which would you choose?" Lorelai laughed with enthusiasm, she loved making Luke mad, it basically made her day.

"Im not sure if my opinion would be of much help." said Luke still annoyed with Lorelai's preposterous comparisons with him and Tom Cruise.

"You like Tom Cruise don't you... come on Luke step it up." oh how Lorelai was having fun... she loved watching Luke's face turn redder and redder, she giggled at the sight of it. 

"Oh my god..." at those last words Luke walked away pouring people more coffee.

"Now don't you walk away from me... its okay Luke... if you like guys im fine with that."

"I do not like guys." As he said that people in the diner started looking at him and he found it necessary to repeat himself. "I don't like guys." said Luke frustrated. People kept staring weirdly at him. "I don't!"

Lorelai whispers to the crowd laughing as she did "He hasn't come out of the closet yet... give him a break."

"Unbelievable." Said Luke as he walked away.

as time passed kirk walked up to Lorelai. "uhh..Lorelai. I have this friend... and he's looking for someone."

"No.. im done with blind dates." Said Lorelai thinking Kirk was trying to fix her up.

"No.. I mean for Luke.. he hasn't really found many gay guys for him and I though since Luke's latest interest in the same sex they would be good together." Said kirk seriously.

"Luke's not gay kirk."

Kirk paused for a second and frowned. "well this ruins everything... I can't pretend to be gay anymore. this is ruining my chances with the ladies." 

Lorelai looked at him wondering. "And why are you pretending to be gay?"

"I kinda told my friend I was gay... by accident."

Lorelai was on the verge of laughing, she knew kirk was weird but this was just beyond it. "By Accident..." Said Lorelai not knowing what to say.

"Come on Lorelai don't tell me you haven't done it." Kirk was very confident that he wasn't the only one that hasn't pretended he was gay.

"You mean pretend to be gay... nope.. Hasn't exactly come up on my to do list."

"Well I know im not the only one. I'll fix this... I just have to find a gay guy... introduce them, hopefully they will have the hots for each other. ill pretend to be jealous and run off in a huff. it'll be great." Said Kirk smiling as he heard his plan.. apparently he found it great.  
"Sounds like you have it all planned out."

"I do." says kirk and after a pause he adds "well I have to go.. I've got a date with Todd in 15 minutes."

"That's your gay guy?" Said Lorelai questionably.

Kirk was very offended by that accusation "He's not my gay guy!"

"Sorry kirk.. have fun on your date with Todd." said Lorelai holding in a laugh.

" At least I have a date!"

"Yes at least you have a date kirk..."

Kirk frowns and walks out right as Rory walks in. "what was that all about?" Asked Rory curiously.

"Kirks gay." said Lorelai a-matter-a-factly.

"Huh." Rory didn't want to ask anymore questions knowing kirk was kirk.. so she left it as that. 

"So how's school?"

"Schools fine.. hard but fine."

"Hard? did I just hear Rory Gilmore say school was hard? is this my daughter?" Said Lorelai jokingly.

"Im not Einstein mom.. you have to stop thinking that."

"But that visual of you in that third grade play just makes it seem so real."

"Okay it was one part in the historical people play... I had two lines you have to let it go." Rory said as she rolled her eyes but also wanted to laugh.

"But it was just so true." Lorelai laughed and pinched her cheeks "you are my little Einstein." said Lorelai in her baby voice.

"How about I just drop out of Yale now... will that convince you? then ill work at a gas station.. pump gas for the rest of my life. I bet Einstein never did that."

"That's how he started out." Lorelai was getting a kick out of this Einstein bit.

"That's it im done." Rory gets up and walks out the door as Lorelai follows her.

"Einstein wait!"

When they got home Lorelai checked the messages, as she realized there were none she went in the kitchen to find Rory sitting down at the table looking at the package that she read was from Jess. "You gonna open it?"

"I don't know... should I?" Said Rory sadly but yet nervously.

"Its up to you kid.." 

"I just really don't want any distractions... I mean mid terms are coming up... it might be too much." Rory didn't know what to do... she had no idea weather it was good or weather it was bad... she didn't want be thinking about whatever is in that package during mid terms... she didn't want to be thinking about him.

"It could be good... he could have good news..." Lorelai thinks and then says "and it could be bad news.." 

"Exactly... that's why im not going to open it... im done with him, if he wants to talk to me he can come here himself, I hate how spontaneous he can be sometimes. Im tired of waiting around for him but just getting disappointed. I'm done.. That's it its final im not opening it." Said Rory strongly and defensively. 

Lorelai knew that even though she hated Jess Rory was making the wrong decision, she knew that Rory would regret not opening this package.. but if it was what Rory wanted she didn't want to convince her otherwise, Lorelai thought about it and said "Well.. if that's what you want."

"It is." Said Rory confidently. but inside Rory knew she was going to regret it.. but she just had to let it go.

"Okay well im going to bed kid.. see you in the morning?"

"Yeah, ill see you in the morning." Said Rory still kind of shook up from the last conversation.

"Night babe."

"Night mom." As Lorelai went upstairs Rory walked into her room and grabbed a book. She sat on her bed and started to read. but as she read she couldn't help but keep thinking about that package... what was inside it? what did he want? why did he always do this to her? give her this feeling. It had to go away, that's why she wasn't going to open this package... it was for the best. After reading a little longer Rory turned off the light and tried to get to sleep.. but after about an hour of tossing and turning she got out of bed and went back into the kitchen and saw the package sitting there on the table right where she left it. She sighed and took it into her room tearing open the paper. She saw a note... before she opened it she thought to herself... was this what she wanted? did she want to be burdened with personal problems when mid terms were coming up? As she was about to put the package away something inside her snapped and she opened the letter without even knowing what she was doing. but before she realized that the letter lie open in her hand she was already reading it... it didn't take her long because all it said was "im sorry." that's it? that's all he had to say to her after all that he's done? "im sorry?" As Rory started to get angry, she took out the book that she saw was in the package, it was the fountainhead. Rory was trying not to smile, anger taking her over. It was telling her not to read it... but she did, she had to. and as she started reading it with all of his amazing thoughts in the margins her anger turned to sympathy and she knew that those two words he wrote on that piece of paper were real... this made her believe it. Rory kept reading... she read all night. And Jess's thoughts made her smile. As she did a tear rolled down her cheek. Jess understood... and after reading everything that lie in those pages.. she forgave him.


	4. Chapter 5

Jess was at the bookstore early the next day reading and searching for books when he came upon the Fountainhead. Seeing this automatically made him think of Rory. its been a week and she hasn't sent anything back. Jess was starting to loose hope, he was starting to think she wasn't going to contact him. So at that moment he decided to move on... find someone new, forget about the past and search for his future.

In stars hollow the same day Lorelai came home from work to a sleeping Rory... it was 12:00 and Lorelai was starting to wonder why Rory wasn't awake, she went into her room to find a book lying on her chest as she slept. She saw it was the Fountainhead and thought it was just a book... a regular book. But she was wrong. Lorelai smiled and walked out not wanting to wake her.

about an hour later Rory finally woke up, she walked into the kitchen to find Lorelai and a cup of coffee waiting for her. "mom, why didn't you wake me?" asked Rory annoyed as she took her cup of coffee taking big sips as she went into her room to get dressed. "I have like a million things to do today! now I might as well say tonight... its basically dark outside." Said a frantic Rory. 

"Its only 1 o'clock babe." Said Lorelai correcting her statement.

"Well it might as well be night time... the day is basically gone and I have a million errands to do." 

"like what?" asked Lorelai curiously.

"Like... stuff."

"What... stuff?"

"Stuff okay." said Rory getting angry.

"okay okay... so what side of the bed did you wake up on this morning?" asked Lorelai jokingly.

"You mean this afternoon? and that question was completely irrelevant to what we were even talking about. come on mom get it together." said Rory running around as she was talking.

"Im guessing the wrong one, what's up kid?" Asked Lorelai worried.

"Nothing... I just didn't sleep well last night."

"uh-huh... why?" 

"I just didn't... I have a lot of stuff on my mind... mid terms." Rory stops and the pressure of mid terms finally dawns on her. "ugh mid terms.. I completely forgot. On top of everything else I have to do I have to study. great, where's my lap top?" says Rory almost all in one breath.

"Rory, your freaking out the freaks this morning. (quote from here comes the son) just sit down... talk to mommy."

"Maybe just for 5 minutes." Said Rory sitting down still nervous about everything that's going on... and it wasn't even a lot. It was basically just jess, midterms... and jess. But that was a lot in her eyes.

"now does this little freak out have anything to do with that package from the J word?" Asked Lorelai trying to avoid talking about Jess...but she knew it was what she had to do.

"You can just say his name mom.. its not like im going to start freaking out at the sound of it."

"Okay well ill remember that next time... so does it have anything to do with Jess?" asked Lorelai emphasizing on the work Jess.  
"I don't know... maybe.."

"Maybe you should just open the package babe..." Said Lorelai trying to convince her daughter that it was the right thing to do and maybe it would stop her from going insane.

"That's the thing, I did! I opened it and im still freaking out."

"You opened it?"

"Yeah." said Rory getting calmer now. 

"well what was it.. come on give mommy some details." 

"nothing really..." Rory thought about it for a seconds and smiled. "a book... it was a book."

"Sounds like a pretty important book by the look on your face." said Lorelai smiling.

"it was nothing..."

"Why are you freaking out then... it's a book... I mean I knew you liked them... but its not exactly freaking out material."

Rory got up and went into her room to retrieve the book. once she got it she brought it out to her mom and gave it to her. "read it yourself."

"The Fountainhead." Read Lorelai aloud. "was this what you were reading all night.. Rory you've read this book thousands of times."

"Not this version." Said Rory

Lorelai opened it to find thoughts written in the margins... a guys handwriting. she knew it was jess'. "I thought you said jess hated this book."

"A political nut." said Rory thinking aloud. "That's what he thought of the author." Rory was smiling at the thought thinking back to all the conversations they had.

"Are you going to write him back?"

"I don't really know what to say..."

"Well apparently he's sorry..." Said Lorelai reading the note that was inside the book.

"Yeah..." Said Rory sadly. "he's sorry..."


	5. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews guys! And sorry its been a little while... hopefully I will be updating a little more regularly. **

**Oh and I just realized.. I never did a disclaimer.. Even though you probably know I do not own Gilmore girls... I will say it anyways. **

**Disclaimer: although I wish I did.. I do not own Gilmore girls... sucks I know. **

Jess was doing all he could do to get over Rory, but when the opportunity of finding a new girl friend arose... he always found something wrong with her. Either she didn't have brown enough hair, blue enough eyes, enough of a personality or love of books, no girl was good enough or could even compare to Rory. Jess just decided to call him self pathetic and be done with it. He seriously had to get over Rory... what was it with Rory that made him love her uncontrollably? what was it that made him smile at the thought of her? or think about her while reading any book? why did she have such a hold on him? ... and then he realized it... she was Rory Gilmore, that was a good enough answer to any of those questions. She was one of a kind, and if Jess ever got over her it would be a miracle. And then he started thinking about the book he sent her... and all the meaningful thoughts that he wrote in the margins, then he thought about how she hasn't written back. Maybe it got lost in the mail.. Jess thought. Or maybe she did get it but just doesn't want anything to do with me.. maybe it was meant to be, and this was a way of getting over her. Maybe I should truly move on. At that thought Jess got up and headed back home... all his thoughts behind him. all the memories of Rory dust in the wind... at least he hoped so.

In Stars Hollow Rory had been reading Jess' version of the Fountainhead for the 5th time since she opened it. It just got better and better each time... his handwriting made her think of the times he'd write in her other books, oh how she loved his handwriting. It was so simple... so Jess... she loved how his brain worked.. and how he could make such a good book even better. Reading his thoughts in her favorite book made her think about it in a new way, not in a bad new way... but in a better new way. He made her look at life in a whole new perspective. Now that may sound kind of corny... but it was true.. Jess could do that to her. After reading more of the book she took out the note that simply said... "im sorry." on the second line of the piece of white lined paper that even smelled like Jess. She read it over and over again and each time she did she believed it more and more. Then without even thinking she took out a piece of paper wrote a simple fraise on the second line and folded it up and put it in the mail sent to Jess Mariano. "No turning back.." said Rory to herself.

About three days later Jess had been in the living room watching TV... well he wasn't really watching.. he wasn't much of a TV person, but he had nothing else to do, and he was too tired and lazy to do anything else because of his hangover caused by the night before... even though he had no idea what happened.. he wished it didn't, this headache was the worst experience of his life. So he turned on the TV and pretended to watch it until the phone rang. Jess sighed and got up to answer it. "what?" answered Jess.. he didn't care who it was.. he wasn't in the mood to be nice.

"uh jess?" asked a girl curious as to if it was him or not.

when Jess heard the girls voice he automatically thought of Rory.. it didn't even sound like her... but she reminded him of her. "uh yeah..." answered Jess waiting for an explanation to why she called.

"oh well um.. hi. Its Tara... you know from last night?" She said, hoping that she didn't throw him off with the last night thing... she didn't want to feel stupid if he didn't remember her.

Jess thought for a moment 'last night?' thought Jess. 'what happened last night?' he asked himself. 'last night... ' Jess repeated it again in his head still trying to grasp what this girl was talking about. The it finally dawned on him. "last night! Tara... yeah..." He remembered the night they had the day before... it wasn't anything special... he was drunk.. she was drunk, they made out and he gave her his number.. it was until now that he regretted it.

"Yeah... so uh.." Tara let out a small awkward laugh.. "I feel kind of weird... maybe I shouldn't have called?" asked tara hoping Jess would tell her she was wrong and that he was happy she had called.

Jess thought for a minute and was about to tell her she was right.. she shouldn't have called. But then he thought that might be kind of mean.. and plus he needed to get over Rory... why not start now. He could even end up liking this girl... "uh no its fine..." answered Jess.

Tara smiled over the phone letting out a little laugh in the process. "well uh.. good."

Jess didn't know what to say so he just nodded into the phone... waiting for her to say something else.

After a long pause Tara finally continued. "So.. uhhh... what now?"

"Don't know.." answered Jess.

Tara let out a small laugh once again.."My, we are quite the talkers. we should start our own talk show... oh how many fans we would have.." Said tara jokingly trying to break the ice. Jess just laughed. After another pause Tara started talking again. "Maybe this was a mistake.. I mean it wasn't anything special.. we were both drunk. I don't know why I called... its not like we're in a relationship it was just a hook up.. two drunk people hooking up, i should have just left it at that... its just.. I thought you were cute and-" Tara stopped herself and continued with a sigh saying..." ill just go." 

Jess felt bad for making her feel so awkward, he let out a sigh of reassurance and decided that maybe he should start talking.. "no." said Jess.. That's all he could say.. that's all he wanted to say, he didn't want to go into the whole please don't go speech.. he wasn't that kind of guy.  
"excuse me?" She had heard him.. but she wanted to hear him say it again.

Jess sighed and repeated it except a little softer this time. "no." 

tara smiled. " ahhh... that's what I thought you said." She let out a small laugh... Jess sat there awkwardly not saying anything. "So... either you say something.. or that no word was totally pointless."

"Oh uh.. sorry... well uh.. do you want to get together soon.. say tonight? not drunk of course." Asked Jess awkwardly.. despite what he wanted, he had to get over Rory... maybe this would help.

"I thought you'd never ask." replied Tara smiling into the phone.

"uh alright... so tonight.. how about we meet at the corner of third street... near the bar?" Said Jess trying hard to remember if it was 3rd street or not.

"You mean... 2nd street?" she asked with a laugh.. "Sure.. ill meet you there.. say 7:00?"

Jess laughed dumbly at his mistake and nodded.. but then realized that she couldn't have seen his reply so he answered with a 'sure' and after saying there goodbyes they hung up the phone. Jess sat there wondering if what he just did was a mistake... did he want to take this step? was he ready? he didn't know.. but all he knew was that he had to try. Just then Sasha came in upset about something. "Junk.. junk... junk..." said Sasha to herself.

"What's up Sasha?" Asked Jess questionably.

"ughh this mail.. its like junk mail R US... oh but here's one for you." Answered Sasha handing him the letter that was addressed to him.

Jess looked at the letter... in the corner it read Rory Gilmore and her Yale address. Right then he couldn't breath.. was this real? he pinched himself.. Yea it was real. holy shit... Rory Gilmore... the girl he's been waiting for and trying so hard to get over has sent him a letter. He was freaking out and he hasn't even opened it yet. What if it was bad? what if she never wanted to see him again and told him to never contact her? but what if it was good... at that thought Jess tore the letter open. He took out the piece of white lined paper, unfolded it and found that the words "I forgive you" lie before him.


	6. Chapter 7

**Sorry its been like forever guys, but I just haven't been In the mood to catch up with my script on here, although I have done a lot for a certain board im on. So I have a lot more done, ill post them now. Hope you like it. **

**And again, I don't own Gilmore girls... wish I did though. **

Jess was speechless... he couldn't believe the those 3 words were sitting right in front of him... "I forgive you." he read it again... and again.. and again... he was never so amazed by those three words in his life. He was never so amazed by any three words in his life actually. Jess sat in his room that night... thinking, reading.. but mostly thinking. Should he write her back? Is there a reason to? Does she want him to? If she didn't want him to.. she would say so right? As Jess was processing that thought a yell from Jimmy startled him from his thoughts. "Jess, door!" Jess sat there.. why would it be for him? Then he remembered... Tara.. that girl from last night. Damn it! He completely forgot she had even existed. Jimmy called for him again this time louder. "Jess! door!" Jess still just sat there.. he didn't want to go out with her.. not now, that may seem kind of harsh... but Rory had forgiven him.. and that's all he ever wanted. "Im not home!" Yelled Jess from his room, at this point he didn't care if Tara heard him.

Jimmy was tired of yelling from one room to the other so he walked into Jess' room to find Jess lying on his bed reading... what a surprise. "What the hell jess? There's a hot girl in our living room and you.. of all people don't want to see her? I mean she's really hot... if I was young enough I would so take that girl out."

"Well then lie about your age... just don't say your 19.. might throw her off a little, cause come on man.. you and me both know you cant pull off 19." answered Jess sarcastically.

"Jess... come on man, do you want the rep as an asshole.. cause right now your really acting like one... especially when you start out the date by standing her up.. she said something about meeting her at the corner of second street? ring a bell?"

"Must have slipped my mind..." Said Jess while still reading his copy of Kill Me Now. 

"So im just going to tell her your not home.. when she disctictivley heard your voice about 15 minutes ago?" Asked Jimmy hoping Jess wouldn't answer with another sarcastic remark. 

"Yep."

Jimmy hated how insensitive jess could be sometimes.. it reminded him of himself actually, and he wasn't proud of that. "Fine.. but she'll hate you, not me." 

Jess rolled his eyes "I understand that."

Right then Jimmy walked out in hopes of not letting the poor girl down. As he was doing that, Jess was thinking about his next letter to Rory, what should it say? should he confess his feelings to her or just keep it casual? after thinking about it, he decided to write a simple, one word letter. It seemed to be a pattern of there's... Jess put it in the mail sending it on its way to Stars Hollow.

For some reason Rory had been overly excited for a reply to her letter, she didn't know why... but she was. But then she thought about the chances of Jess actually replying to it. I mean what else was there to say to her... he said he was sorry.. she said she forgave him. What else was there to say? But Rory could feel it.. she just had a feeling there was more he had to say to her, so she waited, waited until the mail man delivered the mail, giving her what she hoped was a letter that contained a note from Jess. It had been exactly 5 days since she had sent the letter to Jess, if he wrote back... and sent it right away she should be getting the letter today or tomorrow. Rory thought about it in her head... yeah that sounds about right she thought. Right then Paris walked through the door mumbling to herself about Jamie and what not. "who does he think he is??? he just sends me this letter.. apologizing to me. what is that???" Yelled Paris while carrying a large pile a mail and reading one of them from Jamie.

Rory sat there on the couch flipping through the channels and studying at the same time. "yes how dare he apologize to you!" said Rory while reading her notes.

"Men..." answered Paris while sitting down on the couch next to Rory. "Oh I got your mail too..." She said while handing the pile of mail to her. Rory didn't say anything all she did was go through each piece of mail at a time hoping and wishing that one of them will read Jess Mariano in the corner. "no, no, no, no." Said Rory to herself, as she went through each piece of mail. And as she got to the end of the pile.. there it was. "yes!" said Rory enthusiastically while opening what lie in front of her.

"What is wrong with you? I've never seen you so excited about getting mail before... im not liking it." Said Paris looking at Rory strangely. And then watching her smile as she read the words that lie on the page... word actually.. Paris got a peak.. and it was only a word. This guy must be a moron.. thought Paris to herself.

Rory got up and went to her room, well hers and Paris's room actually. She sat there reading that one word over again, it was just a word... but it was so simple. She liked it, all it said was "thanks." it wasn't anything to be overly happy about, but she was. She said "I forgive you." and he said "thanks." nothing big.. but at the same time it was huge. And she decided to go along with their pattern and write back with a "nothing big" line. But before she could get out a piece of paper and start writing, her cell phone started ringing, it was her mom. "Hey mom." Said Rory as she answered her phone.

"Offspring? is that you?" Said Lorelai in that witty tone of hers.

"No This is her boyfriend, bono. Can I take a message?"

"Bono, are you cheating on me?" Asked Lorelai stunned yet sarcastic.   
"no... im just dating Rory at the same time as you..." Answered "Bono".

"how dare you!" Yelled Lorelai.

"Okay mom, I give up. That manly voice is a hard thing to keep up on."

"Thank god, I was getting scared there for a second... because everyone know bono is mine." 

Rory rolled her eyes and smiled, "Alright mom." she said.

"So how is my favorite daughter doing?" asked Lorelai.

"Hopefully better than your other daughters." 

"That is definitely a possibility." Said Lorelai with a laugh. "So is little miss busy Yale girl coming to visit her mother this weekend?"

"Hmm... it depends, I might be busy."

Lorelai laughed at this. "Too busy to come visit your favorite mother??"

"I have other mothers to visit too you know. you aren't the only one that needs my company."

"Okay, that only works with my favorite daughter bit. You cant have other mothers... that's just wrong."

"Im sorry one and only mother, that I love oh so dearly." Said Rory sarcastically.

"That's better... so this weekend?"

"Movie night and pizza, or course."

"Okay see you then kid." said Lorelai.

"Bye mom." answered Rory. After they both hung up the phone, Rory sat down at her desk putting her pen down on the piece of paper that would soon be on its way to Jess.


	7. Chapter 8

Jess got home from work that day frusterated. He jsut got a job at a grocery store kind of like dosses near his house. And this girl did nothing but flirt with him, and annoy him. As he walked through the door of his house he remembered that this could be the day the letter from Rory comes. Its been five days since he sent his last one, and this was about the time that he usually gets it. Just then he turned around and went back out the door. Suprisingly he hasnt been thinking about her and her letters very often, maybe it was because he knew they would come. He opened the mail box and there it was, the letter from Rory that read her Yale address in the corner. Reading her name made his heart skip a beat. He loved the sound of it... rory... rory gilmore. He brought the letter inside and quickly opened it, as he read he smiled. the smile that he does when he thinks about Rory, he doesnt mean to, he just does. and its not like any other smile, its a smile only for Rory. He read the letter again, it read "i miss you." She... Rory Gilmore misses him. He was shocked, but yet the happiest man alive at teh same time. He's heard those words before, from his mom... girls that he never talks to. But from Rory it meant so much more. and he loved thinking that the most important girl in the world to him felt that way. As he was about to get out a peice of paper to reply to her letter. a knock came to the door. Still in deep thought he had hardly noticed, but as the knock grew louder he finally snapped out of it.

He became frustrated as he went to the door and answered it. it was some girl scout trying to sell cookies, he hated those people. them and there fake smiles and their annoying little uniforms wasn't Jess's cup of tea. He wasn't in the mood for being mean so he just said he didn't have the money. And she was on her way. As jess was trying to get back to his train of thought he took out Rory's letter again. "I miss you." he couldn't help but smile every time he read that. Then he figured out what to write next. he wrote it down on the piece of paper before him, and put it in the mail box on its way to Stars Hollow.

In stars hollow a few days later Rory awoke to the sound of Lorelai singing. "oh jeeze" said Rory to herself. This was one of those mornings where her mother was mysteriously happy, and she would just randomly sing one of those stupid hip hop songs that she would hear on the radio. she didn't even like hip hop.. but yet she would find the need to sing it at any morning she felt in a good mood. today it was random by Lady Sovereign. that was one of the songs that they always made fun of on car rides together, if it came on the radio they would start making fun of the 4 year old girl singing it. Rory got out of bed, and put her bath robe on and walked out the door of her bedroom. "I hate that song." she told her mother.

Lorelai looked at her. "what are you talking about? this song is right up there with the Teletubbies theme song." she said with a serious tone.

"My point exactly." Rory said as she went to get a cup of coffee. "What's the occasion anyway? you only sing pointless stupid songs if your happy about something." she asked her curious. 

"No I don't... what if I just happen to be in the mood for singing?" asked Lorelai.

Rory rolled her eyes, "But your not, your happy about something, what is it?"  
Lorelai stood there for a second and then turned around fast to get another cup of coffee again, and then started singing.

"New pair of shoes? did kirk make a fool out of himself again?... okay dont tell me, did you sign up for another magazine by the name Squigie beckenhime, or some stupid name like that. come on mom... thats so immature." Said rory with a questioning glair.

"For your information, i met a guy." Said lorelai with a smile.

"do you know his name?" rory asked her mother.

"Yes i know his name Rory. what kind of women do you think i am?" said lorelai trying to keep her cool.

"you dont know it do you." said rory mocking her mother.

Lorelai paused for a second. "... no, but ill find out."

Rory laughed, "where did you meet him anyways?"

"One of Emilys poinless deranged events." She told Rory, rolling her eyes at the fact.

"so you met him, but you dont know his name. what kind of conversation did you guys have?"

"pshhh a good one. we just... forget to exchange names. it was hot, we werent thinking straight." She said making up excuses.

Rory smiled at her mothers excuses. "i see... so how did the magic start? if you can even call it that..." Rory asked.

"Oh.. there was magic, fireworks i tell you."

"uh huh." Said Rory rolling her eyes.

"So we were sitting next to eachother, and i dropped my paper sheet thingy, and we both reached down to get it and we bumped heads." Then Rory interupted her. 

"So it was basically the classic cliche meeting moment. how sweet..." said rory sacastically.

"Let me finish, so we bumped heads, and i picked up my sheet of paper, and smiled."

"Your awkward "im sorry" smile? or your "hey there hotty" smile?" she asked.

"Hey there hotty.. definitly. So then he smiled back, and we started talking about... things."  
"be specific." said Rory.

"things... the drinks, the chairs we were sitting in... old men." said Lorelai.

Rory laughed, "Chairs and old men? that is true love." she said sarcastically.

"well, we saw a huge pack of them... sitting down in front, and we felt sorry for them." Said Lorelai defending herself.

"so you talked about them behind their backs?"

"It wasn't anything bad..."

"Okay, so if you really felt that the conversation you had was worth it... then find out his name."

"uhhhh how?" Rory looked at Lorelai. "no, no, no, no, no. Emily will have nothing to do with this what so ever." Said Lorelai.

"Okay... so I guess you'll spend the rest of your life calling him old man chair guy. Hmm I wonder what your babies would be named. couch? love seat? baldy?" Said Rory making her mother think.

"okay, okay, okay... ill ask her."

"Good. okay so I have to get in the shower then im going to go and run some errands."

"okay sweets."

"if the mail comes..."

"I'll be sure to give it to you if its from Jess."

Rory smiled. "thanks."

Later that day Rory walked in her house to find Lorelai on the couch watching TV. She went into the kitchen and found the stack of mail sitting on the table, it seemed like there was a letter in there from everyone in the country... but no Jess. Rory went in the living room and sat next to her mom. "Why the long face?" asked Lorelai.

"What? no long face here." said Rory with a fake smile.

"the letter will come Rory.. its only been 5 days." said Lorelai sympathetically.

"Exactly.. its been five days since I sent my letter. usually five days after i send it, his comes. It's a pattern. and today there's no letter." Said Rory upset. "maybe he didn't feel the same way..."  
"What did you say to him?" asked Lorelai.

"I said I missed him... but I guess he doesn't miss me."

"come on Rory, you cant just come to that conclusion. give it time, it'll come. Just wait, tomorrow you'll open the mail box and a letter from Jess will be awaiting you."

"okay.. maybe your right."

The next day Rory had waited... but there was no letter. The day after that, Rory had waited, and again... no letter. Rory waited for about 4 days... and still no letter. She was done waiting... he obviously didn't feel the same way... no letter back, proved that. She laid on her bed thinking of what to do... should she write him again? or should she just forget about it all? she has no idea... She just wanted to get jess out of her head. Every time he got her hopes up, he would disappear and just leave Rory in the dust... hiding her emotions, pretending nothing ever happened. But no more, she couldn't just pretend it was nothing, she has to do something.. take a stand. So right then she took out a piece of paper and wrote back. "you could have just told me you didn't feel the same... its fine, I get it... so bye I guess." and she sent it on her way to California.

About 5 days later Jess got the mail, and found a letter from Rory. He smiled and opened it anxious for her reply. but as he read what lie before him... he wasn't so happy. It was as if she was mad... but he said nothing to offend her. Right now Jess was really confused...


	8. Chapter 9

that Friday night Rory and Lorelai were getting ready for Friday night dinner. Both not so excited for what was coming for them. Rory still wasn't in the mood to do much of anything, but she was hiding her grief by smiling every once and while and going along with Lorelai's jokes... although Lorelai could tell there was something wrong with her, and she knew exactly what that something was, but she let her be.. knowing that it will pass in time. Lorelai on the other hand was going to ask Emily for the guys phone number. this was not going to be a fun night.

The two of them stood at the door in front of them, almost waiting for the door to open on its own so they didn't have to knock. or even better, the door just magically closed shut leaving everything in and leaving everything out. But that was just a fantasy, that they knew would never come true. Lorelai softly knocked on the door hoping that no one could hear and they could leave thinking that "no one was home." at least that was what they would tell Emily. But after that thought the maid opened the door, greeting them and taking their coats. "Hey um, do you think you could just give us our coats back and just pretend this little get together never happened?" asked Lorelai hoping that she could bolt. The maid just stared at her blankly. "yeah.. I figured that." Lorelai said. Rory rolled her eyes at her mother, and the two of them walked into the sitting area greeted by Emily. 

"Girls! how lovely it is to see you."

"hi grandma." said Rory routinely. Lorelai just stood there staring at the ceiling.

"Is there something on the ceiling catching your attention Lorelai?" asked Emily staring at the ceiling also. "hmm, I don't see anything."

"Oh, you don't see that bright light calling my name, telling me to get out of here?" asked Lorelai in her sarcastic voice. "I think im dying, goodbye mother, Rory. Goodbye cold dark world, I never thought it would end like this." I better go... the light is calling me."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Oh Lorelai, don't be absurd. Sometimes I swear I should commit you to a mental institution."

"Oh please do, I heard it was rather nice there." She said pushing her mother further and further towards the edge.

Rory quickly interrupted not wanting this to turn into a brawl. "so grandma, how have things been?"

"things have been terrific Rory, how nice of you to ask." Said Emily joyfully, Rory smiled. "So what would you girls like to drink?"

"ill have water please." Said Rory.

"Martini for me." Said Lorelai.

"Are you sure alcohol is the best choice for you at this moment lorelai? will you at least consider a coke?" Asked Emily trying to persuade her.

"A martini! oh thanks mom for offering." said Lorelai dismissing what she had just asked her. Emily just rolled her eyes and headed to the drinks.

That night at dinner was quiet, Rory was talking less than usual. and Lorelai was still working up the courage to ask Emily about the old man chair guy.

"So Rory, dating anyone? any boys at Yale that your interested in?" asked Emily.

Rory all of a sudden got uncomfortable. "uhm... uhh no not so much." She said shaking her head.

"Oh really? first year of Yale and you aren't interested in anyone? I always found Yale guys so appealing." Said Emily smiling. Rory just smiled too. 

"Lorelai, are you dating anyone?" she asked waiting for her answer.

"uhh, no... but umm.." Rory looked at her eyes wide motioning for her to ask Emily. "there is this guy though..."

"Oh really. Who? do I know him?" 

"umm.. maybe... you could..." said Lorelai nervously.

"alright, well what's his name?" 

"uhmm.. well im not sure actually." she said with a laugh.

"Your not sure... well Lorelai that doesn't help, I don't know an "im not sure." Emily told her. "Would I know him?"

"Well, yeah... maybe. I met him at your extremely boring" Emily gave her a questioning glare... "I mean extremely amazing launch party."

"Well I know many people at my launch party Lorelai, can you describe him. or do you not know what he looks like either?"Emily asked in her sarcastic tone.. the one that Lorelai hates.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, regretting she even asked her in the first place. "he's tall... shaggyish brown hair... he was wearing a blue suit, he sat with the annoying old couple with the matching outfits at dinner." 

Emily smiled. "ohhh, Zachary Taylor. Sweet boy... his parents not so much."

"You know him?" asked Lorelai.  
"yes I do." Emily smiled again, "would you like me to invite him to dinner next week?"

Lorelai's head shot up from her plate "uhh no mom, really that's okay." 

"No, really I insist. Next Friday, I believe you will be here am I right?" She said trying to convince her.

Lorelai looked down at her plate, playing with her food. "Well, yes..."

"Well then so will Zachary." Said Emily, Lorelai looked at Rory, and Rory looked up from her plate and smiled at Lorelai, she just sat there giving Rory her evil glare. Then Rory's cell phone rang.

"Rory, I thought I told you to turn off your cell phone when we're at dinner."

"Yeah, im sorry grandma, but I have to take this. it could be the paper." Said Rory as she got up from her chair.

"Ill come with you." Said Lorelai.

"Lorelai that's absurd, im sure Rory could answer her phone and speak by herself." Said Emily.

"I don't think she can." Said Lorelai as she looked at Rory. "Right Rory?"

Rory smiled. "ill be right back." as she walked into the other room she quickly answered her phone hoping that her voice mail didn't reach it yet. "Hello?"

"uh, hey." said the voice. 

"Jess?" Rory asked... it seemed like that was all she could say.

"That Yale is really paying off isn't it?" Said Jess, trying to lighten the mood. Rory was silent, not saying a thing. She was scared to speak... scared she would start yelling at him.. scared she would say something stupid.

"Rory?" asked Jess. hoping that she didn't hang up.

She cleared her throat, "yeah, im here."

"Why so quiet?" he asked her.

"Well hmmm.. lets see, maybe because you left our letters with me saying I missed you and never wrote back with even an "I miss you too." Said Rory getting defensive. 

Jess' face turned from remotely happy to very upset and surprised "Rory... what are you talking about? I wrote you back."

Rory grew mad. "Jess don't lie to me." 

"Rory, I wrote you back. I asked you if I could come see you.. and then i get this letter saying goodbye... that's why im calling. I was confused... I didn't want us to end that way." 

Rory all of a sudden grew from mad to sad. she didn't know what to say, "but.. I- I didn't get it.." She told him. 

"Rory, I sent it... I did." He told her. " and... and i miss you too."

All Rory could do was smile. "im sorry..."

Jess shook his head over the phone thinking she could see it, but she obviously couldn't. "Don't be." there was a silence after that, both of them searching for something to say.

Rory finally broke the silence. "So... when are you coming?"

Jess smiled. "hmm... ill surprise you."

Rory laughed... "well you know how much I hate surprises."

"Yep, and that's exactly why im doing it." He said with a grin.

"You evil, evil man." She said, they both laughed and they just sat there enjoying each others company. even when there was silence.

"Well, im at my grandmas... I better go." Rory said with a smile. 

"okay."

"ill see you... soon?" She asked questioning the fact as to if it was going to be sooner rather than later.

"You'll see me soon."

As they hung up Rory went back to the dinner table to a silent Lorelai and Emily. "Rory, wonderful daughter that I love so much! I never thought I would see you again! sit down, eat!" She told Rory, relieved that it wasn't just her and Emily anymore.

"Rory, that was quite a long time that you were on that phone. you can get a brain tumor from too much cell phone use, did you know that?" 

"It was the paper grandma, Doyle was freaking out because the third edition wasn't going to come out on time." Rory lied. Lorelai looked at Rory and Rory just smiled... Lorelai could tell something was different... and it wasn't the newspaper call that did it.

On the car ride home it was quiet, Rory still with a smile on her face. Every few minutes Lorelai would look over at her and see that smile plastered on her face. It wasn't her "Friday night dinner is over" smile, or her the "third edition of the paper wont come out on time" smile. it was a different smile... a boy smile. She knew that whoever was on the phone that night had nothing to do with Yale and the paper. "so... who was on the phone?" Lorelai finally asked, hoping to get a truthful answer out of her daughter.

Rory looked at her, wondering why she was asking since she already found out at dinner. " I already told you, it was Doyle at the paper." She told her mother, lying again. 

"come on give it up, it wasn't the paper, you wouldn't be smiling this much if it was Doyle calling about the paper. it was a boy... come on Rory you cant fool me. Now who was it?" Lorelai asked demandingly.

Rory rolled her eyes, "I have no idea what your talking about." she said smiling.

"Your smiling again! I haven't seen you smile this much since your last letter from-" Lorelei paused and looked at Rory knowing exactly who the phone call was from. "Jess, oh my god, it was jess! how could I not have seen it? Jess, Jess, Jess, Jess, Jess. Ha! I figured it out! there is no fooling Lorelai Victoria Gilmore." She said rubbing it in Rory's face.

Rory gave up... Lorelai had guessed it, I guess there really is no fooling Lorelai Gilmore. "All right, all right... it was... jess. okay? are you happy?

"Very. So what did he say.. come on, mommy wants details."

"Nothing really... we just... talked." Said Rory leaving out as many details as possible. 

"How did that excuse for a leather jacket wearing, gelled up hair doing, short little pip squeaked freak explain the absence of his letter? Let me guess... "It got lost in the mail". right?" Lorelai said, taunting Jess.

Rory looked at her mother getting upset. "Come on mom, you hardly know him... you don't have any right to talk about him that way. And actually, he said he sent it.. there was no explanation. but im guessing it did get lost in the mail... and he's coming to see me, and he misses me, and I miss him, and I trust him. and you have to give him a break okay?" Said Rory all in one breath.

Lorelai just sat there for a minute and finally said something, "So he's coming to see you huh?"

"Yeah... he is." 

"Okay." She said nodding her head and smiling at her daughter. "But he's staying with Luke."  
"of course." Rory told her.

"One more question." said Lorelai. Rory turned to her and nodded. "How did he get your number?"

"I have no idea." answered Rory wondering that herself.

"Maybe he stalks you." said Lorelai simply.

"Mom..."

"Or maybe he can read minds." Said Lorelai, Rory just rolled her eyes.

"Or maybe he just called Luke and asked him." Said Rory stating the obvious.

"That's too predictable." Said Lorelai. 

At home that night Both of them went to bed. Rory went to bed that night thinking of Jess... thinking about when he would come, if it would be tomorrow... next week... next month. She couldn't wait to see him, couldn't wait to talk to him, to kiss him, to hug him. She couldn't wait to feel his presence. She wanted him to come now. She didn't want it to be a surprise like he had said. She hated surprises, she hated the suspense. She just hated the wait.

the next morning Rory had gotten up ready to go to Luke's, hoping that maybe, just maybe Jess would be there.. and if he wasn't, maybe Luke would know something about when he was coming. Lorelai hadn't been up yet and Rory couldn't wait. "Mom, get up." Said Rory softly at first. Then she started to shake her, but all Lorelai would do was moan. "Mom, hurry the house is on fire!" yelled Rory. But all Lorelai said was "Ill deal with it later." with her eyes still closed. "Grandmas here! She's inspecting the house."

after Rory had said that Lorelai jumped out of bed and got dressed. "My mother is here-" She looked at her alarm clock. "At 7 in the morning... my mother is here at 7 in the morning. why is my mother here at 7 in the morning?"

"ummm, because I lied to you so you would get up?" said Rory.

"Oh you evil girl. why are we up at 7 in the morning sweet daughter of mine that I love so much?"

"Because I thought we could get some fresh air, we've never experienced the 7 in the morning environment... doesn't it look beautiful?" Said Rory while opening up the curtains and showing her the scenery.

"Yes beautiful, now can i please go back to bed?" Asked Lorelai.   
"No, we're going to Luke's..I need coffee.. and uhhhh our coffee makers broken." Said Rory lying again.

Lorleai looked at her rolling her eyes "No its not, I distinctively remember using it at least 10 times yesterday."

"Well I broke it this morning. now lets go, Luke's is waiting." 

"All right, all right." Said Lorelai following her daughter out the door.

At Luke's that morning, the seven in the morning crowd was taking over. And Luke was busily working at the counter.

"hey Luke." said Rory.

Luke looked at them questioningly. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I don't know.. why don't you ask Rory. Come on Rory you should be able to answer that one." Said Lorelai still tired.

"I don't have time for any of your crazy explanation. I have work to do."

"But Luke, we need coffee!" Said Lorelai batting her eye lashes.

"Yeah Luke, unless you want us to die from lack of caffeine then I suggest you hand over that lovely cup of heaven." Said Rory with a pout.

"Die for lack of coffee? Don't you mean die from over indulgence of coffee? that sounds much more accurate." Said Luke.

"same thing, just hand over the coffee." Said Lorelai.

Luke rolled his eyes "There's no convincing you is there?" 

"Nope." Said Rory. Luke rolled his eyes again and poured them both a cup of coffee. They loved when he gave up.

"Ha! we've persuaded him." Said Lorelai.

Rory could tell that Jess wasn't there, due to the lack of talking from the town. and the lack of sneaking around from Luke. Oh well... she knew he would come, it would just take some time. Just then the diner phone rang, and Luke struggled to answer it with three plates of food in his hand. "Hello?, hey" Said Luke happy to hear the persons voice. "Coming to visit? when?" This caught Rory's attention... maybe it was Jess. Rory kept listening, trying to get a little bit more information. "Don't worry, your secrets safe with me." Said Luke, as he hung up the phone.  
"Hey Luke.. who was that?" asked Rory curious.

"uhh who was what?" he asked, pretending he had no idea what she was talking about.

"The person you were just talking to on the phone.. who was it?"

"Oh.. that was my uh.. meat supplier. he's coming to visit." Said Luke lying.

"Your meat supplier.. coming to visit?" asked Rory... Luke was a horrible liar.

"Yep." He said as he walked away. Luke was a terrible liar.


	9. Chapter 10

Throughout the next week Luke had been preparing for his nefew to once again destroy his home. he bought the necessary necessities... frosted flakes, ear plugs... he took out the mattress he slept on just one year ago. him and jess hadn't yet fixed everything that happened the past year, but he knew it was coming, and he knew that Jess would change... maybe he already had.

Rory had noticed the rushing around Luke has been doing, and she knew exactly why he was doing it. Just the thought of it got her excited, and Luke thought she didn't know... man he could be oblivious sometimes. that day Rory walked into the diner to find Luke at the counter pouring peoples coffee. "Hey Luke." said Rory.

her voice made Luke jump, and after a little while of searching for something to say he finally blurted out, "uhh the coffee's fresh." and then he bolted up the stairs. Rory just shook her head and laughed... Luke was so obvious. she knew the time was coming. Just then Lorelai walked in. 

"Hey where's Luke?" she asked her daughter. 

"He just bolted up the stairs a little while ago... but the coffee's fresh." She said while sipping her cup that she had to pour herself. "I think he's up to something... don't you?" said Rory curious, knowing that something was up.. but seeing him... her mother would clarify it.

"what? no... hey uh Ill be right back." Said Lorelai as she headed up the stairs. As Lorelai got to the top of the stairs she barged into Luke's apartment.

"OH MY GOD." said Luke throwing everything in his hands across the room.

"OH MY GOD. its just me." said Lorelai mimicking his tone of voice.

Luke took a breath, "I thought you were Rory." He said picking up the things he threw.

Lorelai looked around the room and found it different... like it did when a certain teenage hoodlum lived in town. "what if I was Rory? would you jump out the window?"

Luke laughed, "Now why would I do that Lorelai... seriously."

"well you seem to be doing a good job hiding the fact that jess is coming.. Wouldn't want to ruin it with her walking in here." she told him.

"Really im doing a go-" he stopped in mid-sentence and realized that Lorelai knew. "Wait how did you-"

"The doing a good job comment is called sarcasm." Said Lorelai.

"That bad huh?"

Lorelai nodded her head "lets just say the town loaner would have known what was up."  
"im not too good at lying... im not good at everything you know."

"I can tell." Said Lorelai with a laugh.

"You think she knows?" asked Luke.

"That Jess is coming? she already knew. but the one thing she doesn't know... is when. now come on Luke give it up.. when is the town bad boy coming back to his native grounds?"

"no way, your going to tell Rory." Said Luke while shaking his head.

"Me? tell Rory? who do you think I am?" said Lorelai smiling.

"Lorelai Gilmore, the queen of telling secrets."

"I don't know what your talking about... come on Luke. think of all the things I've done for you?" said Lorelai trying to persuade him.

Luke looked at Lorelai and rolled his eyes, "Hmm.. lets see, bug me for coffee? give me chores to do at your house? or what about signing me up for pointless town events getting Taylor even more on my back? ohhh yeah Lorelai, you've done a lot." 

"Hey, those town events are not pointless." said Lorelai defending her town.

"whatever, but im still not telling you."

"Come on Luke... we're best friends, think of all the times we've shared, think of all the memories we've made, think of all the money you've made from my services." 

Luke laughed, "you mean the money that you say you forget to pay, and then when I remind you, you leave me with an I owe you, and then when I remind you of the I owe you... you deny it and when I show you the paper that you wrote it on you say your clone wrote it."

Lorelai shook her head and denied the fact. "I don't remember that..."

as Luke was about to respond the phone rang. Lorelai ran to the phone and Luke ran quickly after her, and as he was about to answer the phone Lorelai shoved him out of the way and picked it up. "Danes residence."

The person on the other line was silent. "hello?" Lorelai said again.

"uh hey... this isn't Luke is it?" Said the person on the other end.

Lorelai changed her tone of voice into a low voice like Luke "uh yeah its Luke, what's up homie?" Said Lorelai in a manly voice. Luke gave her a weird stair as to why he would ever say "homie".As Lorelai kept talking Luke tried to grab the phone from her. and when that didn't work he started yelling.

"Jess, hang up!" yelled Luke.

"Okay what's going on?" Said Jess.

"Oh ignore that man yelling into the phone. its just your imagination." Said Lorelai again in a manly voice.

"Lorelai?" jess asked, getting more curious by the second.

"What? Who's Lorelai? I don't know any Lorelai."

"you don't know Lorelai huh? but I thought she came to your diner everyday for coffee and was that annoying best friend that you talked about all the time." Said Jess trying to get her to give up.

"best friend that he talks about all the time huh?" Said Lorelai in her normal voice. This caught Luke's attention. and he grabbed the phone from her.

"Hey Jess." Said Luke.

"Hey... homie."Said Jess with a laugh. 

"Funny..." said Luke.

"So got some friends over?" Jess asked curiously.

"Not particularly." He said Looking at Lorelai and giving her an evil glare. Lorelai Just smiled.

"yeah well I just called to tell you that there's a change of plans."

"oh, your not coming?" Asked Luke.

"oh no, actually I have to come sooner than planned. is that okay?" asked Jess hoping for a "Sure jess."

"Yeah, that's fine, but when is soon?"

"Maybe within the next few days." At this time Lorelai was listening in on the phone getting as close to Luke as possible.

"Get away from me psycho." Said Luke to Lorelai.  
"Next few days not good?" Jess asked.

"No, its fine. ill see you then." Said Luke as he hung up the phone.

"next few days huh?" 

Luke rolled his eyes. "you cant tell Rory." He said.

"hmmm... a week of coffee free, and you've got a deal. wait wait wait... im feeling lucky today, make it a month." Said Lorelai bargaining with Luke.

"You never pay anyways... they'll be a lot less I owe you's in my drawer. so a month of coffee free... I guess you've got a deal."

Lorelai smiled. "Pleasure doing business with you Mr. Danes." Then she headed down stairs to Rory.

As Lorelai walked downstairs from Luke's apartment, she was greeted by Rory, eyes wide, looking for information. Lorelai looked at her daughter trying to pretend she didn't know why Rory was looking at her like that. "What?" Said Lorelai with a strange face. 

Rory looked at Lorelai with obvious eyes, "sooo..."

"so what?"said Lorelai still pretending she didn't know what she was talking about.

Rory rolled her eyes, "soo... what'd you guys talk about?"

"oh you know.. the usual." Said Lorelai while looking into space.

Rory rolled her eyes again, "come on mom... you've always been so good at giving great details before. why not now? come on give your favorite daughter some of the deets." Said Rory totally serious. 

Lorelai looked at her daughter strangely, "you did not just say deets." she told Rory disgusted.

"its short for details..." Said Rory while looking at her mothers disgusted expression, "... shut up."

Lorelai was trying hard to hold in her laugh, Lorelai coughed, "I'm not saying anything." she said as she bursted out laughing.

"Okay I get it, no need to carry on." Said Rory as Lorelai was still laughing. "all I wanted to know was what went on up there.. And look where it got me."  
After laughing a little bit more, Lorelai finally stopped, "Okay, im done."

"thank you, now just remind me never to say that word ever again." Said Rory.

"What word was that again?" Asked Lorelai, just waiting for Rory to say it again.

"Im not saying it again." said Rory while rolling her eyes.

"Come on, just one more time. I need another laugh.. I didn't get any coffee this morning." Said Lorelai with begging eyes.

"That's not my fault, now come on.. what did you talk about up there? give me the **details**" she said over pronouncing details.

Lorelai started to laugh again, "What are you laughing at now?" asked Rory, "I didn't say it."

"Yeah but im picturing you saying it." Said Lorelai still laughing, "that is my new favorite word."

Rory sighed and rolled her eyes as she walked out the door. "No wait! give me the deets on school lately!" Said Lorelai as she ran out the door after her. 

The next day Luke had been in the diner taking orders as Rory and Lorelai walked in.

"Hey Luke, don't go all crazy on me now..." Said Rory hoping he wouldn't run up to his apartment again.

"Oh, yeah that was a bad day... bills... had to pay em'." He told Rory lying.

"Huh... bills." said Rory knowing that he was lying.

"So Luke, coffee pleaseeeeee." Said Lorelai, "Actually.. make it two cups, im feeling in the extra coffee mood today.. or maybe it something else." Said Lorelai smiling. Luke rolled his eyes and poured 3 cups of coffee. Then he saw a figure outside the door, when he recognized who it was he shooed him away.

"Luke... what are you doing?" Asked Rory.

"oh uhh... bug, its really getting on my nerves." He said over emphasizing on the "getting on my nerves" as he looked at the figure out the door, still making hand motions for him to leave. "Hey uh Lorelai.. can I talk to you for a second?"

"uh yeah sure." Said Lorelai curious as they walked into the food supply room. "What's up?" asked Lorelai.

"He's here." he said with eyes wide.  
"Who's- ahhhh Jess is here." Said Lorelai finally realizing who he was talking about. "Well let him come in.

"No, Rory's here, I cant just do that." Said Luke.

"uhmm.. why not?" Asked Lorelai curious.

"because, she's not supposed to know he's here. So just take her home... stay there for a little while.. and ill talk to Jess, get him situated, and... just keep Rory from coming here." Said Luke's psycho self.

"Well okay... freak." Said Lorelai under her breath.

"Im not deaf Lorelai." He said.

"I don't know what your talking about." Said Lorelai as she walked out. "Rory, my favorite daughter, lets go home. im feeling in the Casablanca mood. how about you?"

"uh, yeah sure." Said Rory as she and her mother walked out. Once they were far enough away Jess came back from behind the diner and walked in greeted buy Luke. "Hey Uncle Luke." Said Jess in his sarcastic tone of voice. 


	10. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I really appreciate it, sorry it's been a little while but here's some more. Oh and I've decided that even though its season 4, I'm going to make it so Rory didn't cut her hair, it's still the same as it was in season 3. I never liked it short...**

"Hey Jess" said Luke.

Jess nodded, "Long time no see."

There was a silence that neither of them could break. They just stood there, thinking of something to say. "So umm, wanna go upstairs? Unpack?"

"sure." Said Jess, and they both walked up the stairs still in silence. As Luke opened the door to the apartment Jess saw that it looked the same as it did before, his bed was set up just like it used to be. It brought back a lot of memories... from back then. Some he didn't want to remember. 

"So..." Said Luke as Jess just stood there looking around, and looking at Luke waiting for him to say something. "How was California?" he finally asked.

"Fine." said Jess, as he walked over to his bed and put his bag down.

"Well, I'm glad your talking skills have improved." said Luke.

"Yeah, me too." said Jess sarcastically.

"On the phone you seemed pretty talkative..." said Luke.

"Yeah well, the talking thing comes and goes."

"I've heard that line before." said Luke nodding his head.

"Huh." said Jess.

"Listen Jess, I know we've had our differences in the past, and I know I kicked you out, but you can at least act a bit civil to me." Said Luke trying to get him to give up the whole "bad boy, anti-social" act. Jess just nodded his head. Then he started to get up and head towards the door. "Where are you going?" asked Luke.

"out." said Jess using his classic line yet again.

Jess walked out the door to the diner, and it seemed like all eyes were on him. He felt like an act in some freak show that people couldn't stop looking at. He hated having all the attention on him, especially when it was in a bad way, but a good way wouldn't be much better. He walked around town until he found himself on the very familiar door step of a certain girl that he couldn't stop thinking about. Did he want to do this? Of course he did... what was he thinking? As he was about to knock on the door... he changed his mind. Maybe the window will be better, he thought. As he made his way to the side of the house, he found her window, and behind the window was her, Rory Gilmore, reading a book like always. He loved her, he really did. Seeing her again made him realize this. He took out a piece of paper and pen and wrote a couple words on a piece of paper and opened the window a crack and sent it through, and then he left. Rory noticed a little piece of paper fly through the window and she picked it up and read the words that were in front of her. "The bridge." she read out loud, and she couldn't help but smile. He was here, she thought. And she got her coat and made her way out the door, on her way to the bridge. Once she got there, she saw him with his feet over the edge, just above the water, reading a book. It was Jess... she loved him, she really did. She couldn't help the feelings that overcame her... She didn't know weather it was a bad thing or a good thing that she loved him... all she knew was that she did. As she kept walking towards him, jess turned around hearing footsteps, those soft footsteps that he knew were hers. Rory smiled as she saw his face turn and face her. "Hey." she said.

Jess smiled, "hey stranger."

Rory sat down next to him and smiled. "I got your note."

Jess nodded "I noticed." He said as a smile crept over his face, he noticed she was squirming... he could tell she was nervous. "I'm nervous too." he told her.

"Good." she said as she let out a breath.

Jess looked at her, her eyes in particular, they were so unique... so beautiful. "I missed you." he said.

Rory took her eyes from the water and put them on him, looking into his eyes, they were so sincere... so... Jess. "I missed you too." She said smiling. They kept there eyes on each other for just a moment longer, without saying anything, without doing anything... just looking at each other memorizing each others faces that they had missed so much. They were just happy to be in each others presence again. Then Jess finally broke the silence. "So how's Yale?" he asked her.

"Yeah, its good... I love it. It's nice to be on a break though." She told him. 

"Break?" he asked.

"Yeah... we usually have about a week or two off for spring break." she said nodding.

"Spring break? Isn't that the time where you go off with your friends on some ridiculous trip to some place other than here?" he asked her.

"Yeah... I'm not really into that concept and plus... if I had gone I wouldn't be here with you." she said smiling.

"Oh yes, and what could you have done without me?" he asked her smiling.

Rory laughed. "everything." she said joking.

"I'm hurt." he said with a smile. They both started to laugh. Again they catch each others glances... not taking there eyes off of each other. Jess starts to lean in, still looking into her deep blue eyes, Rory looks at him and smiles, and on reflex she leans into him and they share a deep passionate kiss that seemed never ending. Butterflies were racing through each of their stomachs. And as they broke apart, they stayed in each others arms just happy to be together. "I really missed you" said Jess again.

"Yeah, I heard." said Rory with a smile. "And I really missed you too."


	11. Chapter 12

Rory got home that night at about 10 o'clock, as she walked in the door she was greeted by Lorelai. "so where were you at this late night of April 16, 2004 at 10:03 pm?" Lorelai asked her

questioningly.

"I'm sorry I don't think I plead the 5th." Said Rory with a laugh. 

"So who were you with?" asked Lorelai.

"well if you must know..." Lorelai looked at her with wide eyes, "no one." said Rory teasing her mom.

Lorelai rolled her eyes "Come onnnnn, you cant just do that. Besides, I already know who it is anyways."

"Okay then I don't have to tell you." Said Rory sitting down on the couch.

"Yep... you don't have to tell me." Lorelai stood in the same place fidgeting a little then made her way to the couch. "Come on, who is it? I think I have a pretty good idea but I need to hear it from you to make sure im right!"

"But you already know, therefore I don't have to tell you." Said Rory.

"Okay, I lied... I don't know who it is. did you know that I have a disease? a lying disease.. yep, very critical. I've tried to tell you.. and I've tried to get help but I just couldn't face my problem. Now I have a mental note of it. Must get help with critical lying disease. See its written down in my head... now just tell me who it is. Cause I don't know.. I was lying... my disease-"

Rory cut her off. "Wow mom.. I didn't know. I must not be so hard on you anymore." Said Rory sarcastically.

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm young lady, this is no laughing matter." Said Lorelai in a serious tone.

"Im not telling you mom" said Rory as she got up from the couch and into the kitchen about to go into her room.

"Do you not trust me with your inner most secrets?" Asked Lorelai as she got up too.

"No, I just love seeing you get all tense and squirmy."

"I am not getting all tense and squirmy, I don't know what your talking about." Said Lorelai.

"Remember mom... the first step to getting help is facing your problems." 

"Shut up, I don't need help. not even for my lying disease. because I don't have one." said Lorelai defensively.

"are you sure this isn't just your lying kicking in again... mom really, you should get help. I'll take you to the doctor in the morning, I think your health is too critical for you to drive. Now just get some rest... and remember, don't lie yourself to death." Said Rory as she closed the door to her room.

Lorelai made her way to the stairs and yelled to Rory "YOU'RE FUNNNNNNY. HILARIOUS ACTUALLY."

The next morning Lorelai and Rory made there way to Luke's. it was like every other morning... except not for Rory. "Luke, coffeeee, now." Said Lorelai as they sat down at a table.

"Are you that deprived of caffeine that you cant speak in complete sentences?" Asked Luke as he poured both of them a cup of coffee.

"Yes, it's a disease... if I don't get enough coffee in me, words seem foreign to me, and I am no longer capable of speaking in complete sentences." Said Lorelai.

"Don't listen to her, her lying disease is getting worse." Said Lorelai while searching the room at the same time.

"I don't even want to know." Said Luke as he walked away.

"looking for someone?" Asked Lorelai.

"what? oh uh no... I just slept on my neck weird last night... im trying to get the feel back in it." Said Rory lying.

Lorelai smiled "I think my lying disease is contagious."

"What no, im not lying." Said Rory drinking her coffee.

"Okay... whatever you say, oh and by the way, here he comes." Said Lorelai as she saw her daughter become uncomfortable seeing Jess make his way behind the counter. Rory looked at him and when he shot her a glance she quickly looked down at the table and put a strand of stray hair behind her ears. Jess turned away and also smiled to himself. "What was that?" asked Lorelai.

Rory looked at her mother "what was what?"

"That. That incredibly uncomfortable glace you two just exchanged. come on.. I think you can do better than that."

"Do better than what? I don't know what your talking about." Said Rory as Jess looked at her again. Rory smiled at him shyly as she put her hair behind her ears again.  
"See your doing your shy thing!" Said Lorelai. 

"What shy thing?" Asked Rory.

"That thing where you put your hair behind your ears every time you feel uncomfortable or shy about something."

"I don't know what your talking about." Said Rory as she put her hair behind her ears again.

"See! you just did it."

"I have no "shy thing." said Rory. "My hair just isn't behaving today."

"Yeah.. okaaaaay." Said Lorelai. "You know... he keeps looking at you."

Rory smiled, "no he's not."

"Yeah he is, he basically just ran into this guy and gave him a bloody nose. gross! Jess just puked from the sight of it!" Said Lorelai.

Rory rolled her eyes "Your not going to get me to look over there." 

"Okay... you wouldn't want to anyway, its getting pretty graphic." Said Lorelai. "ohhhh Luke just came down and started beating Jess up! he just put Jess in a headlock! OH MY GOD, jess just body slammed him onto the floor... Luke is struggling to get up. He reaches for a frying pan and hits jess over the head with it! Ohhhhh he looks pretty hurt. The bloody nose guy is still on the floor, Jess pushes Luke ON TOP OF HIM! come on Luke! get up!" 

"What is she doing?" asked Luke to Rory, as he made his way to her table.

"You and Jess are in a pretty graphic fight right now, Jess just pushed you onto the bloody nose guy that was still on the floor from Jess running into him." Said Rory as Lorelai turned to face him.

Luke rolled his eyes at Lorelai but wasn't surprised at her scenario considering... it was her. "So am I okay?" asked Luke.

"Yeah, I think your alright, some minor bruises but you look good."

"I look good?" Asked Luke smiling.

Lorelai grew uncomfortable "yeah, good as in... you look healthy, so you look good, because your healthy."

"huh."  
"Yep..." Said Lorelai as Luke smiled and walked away.

"Now that's what I call uncomfortable." Said Rory.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "I was not uncomfortable."

Rory turned her head to the counter and saw jess leaning against it reading a book as he glanced up and looked at her smiling, Rory smiled back but this time didn't put her hair behind her ears. "I'll go pay." 

"okay sweets, ill meet you later, I have to get to the inn, Michel is there by himself... who knows how long it will take for him to go insane." Said Lorelai with a smile. "Ill see you later," she said again while putting her hair behind her ears repeatedly as she walked out the door.

"Your funny." Said Rory as she made her way to the counter. "hi." she said.

Jess lifted his head up from his book and smiled. "Hey."

"So I came to pay." Said Rory.

Jess smiled at her "huh."

"Yep, so here." Said Rory handing him the money. Jess kept looking at her in that way that she loved.. but also made her very uncomfortable.

"Keep it." he said.

"I cant just keep it."

"why?"

"Because that makes you loose out on profits.. profits means money, money means bills, bills mean pay for your house and needed supplies." Said Rory handing him the money again.

"Its four dollars." Said Jess.

"Four dollars times seven is 28 dollars in a week! and four dollars times 29 is 116 dollars in a month! and don't even let me get started on years."

"yes, but this is a day. four dollars times one is four dollars in one day! see I can do math too." Said Jess smiling at Rory, Rory smiled back. There was a silence of them just looking at each other Rory occasionally looking down at the table but glancing up everyone in a while. "Do you want to come upstairs? I have this book that I think you might like."  
"yeah okay." Said Rory smiling as they made there way upstairs.


	12. Chapter 13

Rory was happy, she was happy with how things were going with Jess, she was happy she had him and happy that he wanted her to have him. Lorelai walked into the house that day coming home from the Inn. "honey im home!" she said in that high pitched tone of hers.

Rory's head snapped up hearing her mother voice "in here mom." She said from her room.

"Now you better be in there by yourself young lady." Said Lorelai as she walked into her daughters room with her eyes covered.

Rory laughed at her "I think its safe mom." she said.

"you think its safe? or is it safe? come on Rory, this isn't an I think answer... so is it safe or not?"

"its safe mom." Said Rory.

Lorelai uncovered her eyes realizing what she was doing "So your studying? on VACATION your studying... what kind of college kid are you?" Said Lorelai. 

"The kind that doesn't want to fail out of college." said Rory.

"Well you know.. it wouldn't be so bad. we could start a band... you me and lane, although she's already in a band.. and she's pregnant. but we could work out some sort of schedule, around all the puking and food cravings and mood swings and when she finally has the babies around all of the screaming and crying and shopping. and then around all of there band practices... hmm this is harder than i thought." Said lorelai with a confused look on her face.

Rory rolled her eyes and laughed "You make it sound like having kids is so bad."

"it is my friend... it is. worst experience of my life I must say." 

"Why thank you mother, I feel so loved."

"Im glad." She said, "So how's Jess?"

"Fine." Said Rory while still typing.

"so are you guys a "couple" yet?" she asked.

"I don't know.. we haven't really talked about it." Said Rory kinda curious herself.

"But you want to?" asked Lorelai. 

"yeah I guess.. I mean I wouldn't want us to not be together, especially considering the letters and how he's back here. it would be totally worthless if we didn't. And a friends with benefits relationship isn't exactly my thing."  
Lorelai nodded, "Do you think he wants to?"

"I'd hope so."

Back at Luke's apartment Jess is lying on his bed reading when Luke walks in. "Is that all your going to do today?"

"Im sorry uncle Luke I didn't know you were against reading." Said Jess sarcastically.

"Well at this particular time, yes.. I could really use your help down stairs." Said Luke, Jess rolled his eyes, "Jess things really have to change around here."

"I think things are fine the way they are." Said Jess while still reading. 

Luke rolled his eyes. "No they aren't, things have to change Jess, you cant be the same kid that was here last year. I want more responsibility out of you. your Lucky I even let you come here in the first place!" he said now yelling.

"Why did you let me come here anyway Luke? I mean im such a disappointment to you, why would you ever try and re-do the past two years?" 

"Because Jess, this is not going to be another two years." He said with a sigh. "You have a week. I want you out in a week..." He said his voice softer then. "Im sorry, but that's how it has to be. You have to learn how to live on your own.. you cant rely on me or your dad for a bed to sleep in." 

Jess didn't want this. where would be go? what would be do? how would he see Rory? He was upset but didn't show it.. "whatever" he said as he got up and walked out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jess didn't know how to tell Rory... he didn't want her to think that he was leaving her again. he didn't want to, really he didn't... but he had no choice. Luke was right, Jess was a man... he couldn't move from place to place... living with his uncle then his father.. and then with his uncle again. He had to find his own place. Which meant leaving, leaving stars hollow... and Rory. He wanted things to still work out with her after he would leave.. but how could they? he was thinking that he would probably move to New York and find a cheep apartment. But Rory would be in New Haven, in college... being way to good for him. She wouldn't have the time to go from New Haven to New York City.. she was busy, she had a life, and Jess needed one. He made his way to her door step nervous and upset, he put his hand up to the door about to knock, but he couldn't make himself do it. He took a deep breath, and put his fist up to the door about to knock again when the door opened.  
"Jess." Said lorelai surprised to see him on her doorstep, she was about to leave for the Inn and was startled by the surprise of Jess greeting her outside her own door. "Long time no see." She said, Jess hadn't been around much since he found out that he had to leave.. he was in his depressed "I don't want to see anyone" stage. So Lorelai was surprised that he was here.

"Is Rory home?" he asked.

"Yeah she's in her room." She said, Jess nodded his head. "Why are you here Jess?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"Im here to see my girlfriend." He told her in his sarcastic tone of voice.

Lorelai rolled her eyes "Your girlfriend? Jess you haven't been here to see your girlfriend for about five days now. and since when are you calling her girlfriend? I didn't know you guys were in that stage of your relationship."

"Well, we haven't been through the whole "Rory will you be my girlfriend?" thing... not my style. I just figured since you know... we've been seeing a lot of each other and we've been doing boyfriend girlfriend type thing, I thought that would be the proper term." Said Jess.

"Seeing a lot of each other?" asked lorelai "Please..."

"I know I haven't been here for the past five days, but I have to talk to Rory.. please." Jess was now very serious.

Lorelai hadn't seen him like this before... so serious and non-sarcastic like, she knew something was up so she let him go in and see her, she moved aside to let him get by. "ok." She told him.

Jess smiled and nodded his head and made his way to Rory's room. The door was open but he knocked anyway. She was on her computer typing something... he wasn't surprised. When she heard the knock she turned around and saw him standing there. 'What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I have to talk to you." he told her.

"Yeah tell me about your week... must be a lot to tell, I mean you were busy right?" she asked, mad that he hadn't called or visited in five days.

Jess was silent, he felt bad.. he really did. but it takes him a while to express his feelings... a very long while. Five days was his shortest record. "Im leaving." he told her losing his breath after two words.

Rory looked down to her feet and put a strand of stray hair behind her ears. "oh." She said, that's all she could say.  
"Im sorry Rory, i really am." He hated this, he hated everything. 

"mhm." She murmured. "So, bored of stars hollow already?" she finally made out.

He sighed "Rory.. you know that's not it. I wouldn't leave you if I didn't have to."

"Well at least you told me you were leaving this time." She said bringing back old memories.

"Im sorry." said Jess... that's all he could say.

There was a long pause Rory sitting there at her desk, and Jess by the entrance to her door... they were there in silence for a while, and this time it wasn't a good silence. it was a sad upsetting silence. "So... when?" She finally asked.

He sighed again "Two days." Hearing himself say that made it seem even worse, and even closer.

"Oh." She said, tears forming in her eyes, as she looked down at her feet again.

Jess could tell that she wanted to cry. he made his way over to her and knelt down so that they were face to face, Rory lifted her head up and wiped away stray tears. "Rory, I love you. you know I do, so much." He told her. That was the first time that he has ever said that to her... and it felt good to let it out. but under these circumstances, it wasn't as special as he had wanted it to be. 

This made Rory want to cry even more, but she wasn't going to.. she couldn't, not in front of him. She wanted to say it back, but she knew that saying something, especially those three words would make her cry. Jess looked her in the eyes sympathetically, seeing tears form at the rims of her beautiful blue eyes. "Rory." he said, as he put of strand of stray hair behind her ears. feeling him touch her made her want to cry.. hearing his voice made her want to cry, seeing him made her want to cry. "Jess... please." She said as she got up and walked to the other side of the room. tears falling now. Jess made his way over to her, She was crying harder now. And she turned around not facing him, hiding her tears. He put his hands around her waste nuzzling his head in her neck. Then turned her around, and hugged her. After a long while in each others arms, Rory calmed down and finally spoke again. "So what does this mean? she asked him. jess didn't say anything, he just stood there in silence. "I mean.. are we breaking up? Wait what am I saying? We weren't even going out in the first place, we cant break up." she said.

"No Rory, we were... we were. Well I hoped we were." He answered.

"Okay so we were a "couple." but what are we now?". She asked, Jess still didn't say anything. Rory knew what that meant... she knew that they were breaking up. "We don't have to do this." She said tears forming in her eyes again.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"New York probably." he said.

"Well okay, I can come see you every weekend, and after my classes, and you can come see me, if your not busy. and we can talk every night on the phone." She told him all in one breath.

"Rory, you know that wont work. You have a life Rory, a busy one. Your in college, and you have your mom, and your friends. You have the paper. and studying is always your first priority. You don't need me to distract you... you don't." He told her, Rory was starting cry again, she knew he was right... besides the whole not needing him part. Because she did... she needed him. But if this is what he wanted.. and what he thought she needed, maybe he was right. She was crying now, and Jess hugged her again. for a long time... just comforting her.

Two days later, it was time. Jess woke up that morning to his stuff all packed up from the night before. Luke wasn't upstairs so he went downstairs to see if he was there, but he wasn't. He must have went out he thought. But he couldn't wait.. he couldn't sit there knowing that he had to leave that day. so he put all of his stuff by the door ready to go, and took out a piece of paper saying goodbye to Luke. 

Luke came back that afternoon thinking that maybe Jess hadn't left yet... thinking that he would want to say goodbye before he left or that he would spend his day with Rory. but When he got up to the apartment, his stuff was gone, and there was a note on the kitchen table... ****

this one was corny I know.. and maybe a little out of character? but I thought that I would do a very sad and dramatic chapter... we haven't had one of those in a while. and I thought that that would be the proper way to go about it.. 


	13. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews guys!** **Here's some more, leaving off from where Luke found the letter on the table. **

Luke opened the note and read:

Luke,

hey.. or I guess I should be saying bye, so im leaving... didn't want to stay. and you weren't here so I wrote this note. ill probably be in New York... call Liz for a number. so yeah, that's it I guess... tell Rory I said goodbye again, and that im sorry. she'll know what your talking about... and I guess I should be apologizing to you too? yeah... I thought so. well I am sorry, I was an asshole, I bet you were expecting a change from me this time, and im sorry you didn't get one. You've done a lot for me these past two years, and I guess I didn't realize it until now. I really do appreciate everything you have done... it doesn't seem like it, but I do. and im sorry, you've done so much and me... well all I've done is cause you trouble. and I hope that things could change. now im not asking you to call me and invite me to stay with you again, because im not. And your right... I need to be more independent and find a place of my own, I have to grow up, I guess I haven't quite grasped the out of highschool life that I should be grasping, so I guess im saying that I really don't want us to stay on bad terms forever, this doesn't sound like me does it? yeah.. im surprised too. So I guess goodbye, tell Rory I miss her. and ill talk you soon. ill call or something... or you could call whatever... but I should probably call since you don't know my number. although you could call Liz.. but ill save you the 5 hours and call you myself.

Jess

Luke finished the letter wanting to laugh. But all he could do was smile... it was jess.. and he was apologizing and the funniest part was... that he actually accepted it. He felt bad now.. for kicking him out. even though he shouldn't. but he did... it seemed like jess really meant what he said, and that made Luke very confused, it wasn't Jess... but i guess that was part of him changing. he put the letter back down on the table and when downstairs to get back to work.

back at the Gilmore home Rory was trying not to wallow... she knew that that was the first step to getting over it. but she couldn't.. she didn't want to. wallowing would mean thinking about him, and she didn't want to think about him. She was going to try to skip the first step of grieving and just move on. Her mom came home that day not knowing just yet about the potential "break up" I guess you could call it. "Rory! mama's home!" she yelled from the living room. Rory came out of her room acting as perky as possible... she didn't want to tell her mom just yet. then she would make her start wallowing and she didn't want to...

"hey mom." She said as she came out of her room.

"and look what I brought home." Said lorelai as she handed her bags of Chinese food.  
"bless you!" Said Rory as she took the bags into the kitchen.

"I know, I know... im a savior. and now im expecting a getting down on your knees routine kissing my feet in gratitude." She said still from the living room taking off her coat. As she walked in to the kitchen Rory had already taken her share and was in the process of eating.

"Okay, leave some for mother. we don't want her to starve to death... I mean where would you live? how would you pay the bills? what would your source of food be? there would be the possibility of moving in with your boyfriend, but even then you wouldn't make a decent living..." Said Lorelai sarcastically. 

Rory suddenly stopped eating. "what is that supposed to mean?" she asked completely serious.

"Nothing hon... that was your mother, telling a joke." She said starting to laugh, "see that was me, laughing... because I was making a joke. come on.. laugh."

Rory just smiled and picked at her food and decided that she wasn't very hungry anymore. "ya know mom.. im not very hungry I think im just going to go study." She said as she got up and went into her room and closed to door. 

"okay sweets... well come out when you feel like eating." She yelled as she continued to eat.

The next day, Rory was the first to get up. She made coffee and put the pop tarts in the toaster and sat at the table and read the news paper. Today was her last day home before she went back to school... and she wasn't as devastated as she would normally be. She wanted to get away from stars hollow for a little while.. going back to school would be the perfect opportunity. Lorelai got up that day to the smell of coffee and toasted pop tarts. "Well look who's miss chef this morning." she said with a laugh.

"I got up early.. so I decided to make breakfast... well pop tarts." She said. "and im going back to school tonight, so I thought that pop tarts were a must."

"a definite must." She said as she sat down at the table next to Rory who continued to read the paper. "Listen hon.. im sorry if I said something wrong last night."

"You didn't." She told her mom lying. "I was just tired... and I had a lot of studying to do."

"okay, well studying's good... don't want you to be dumb. Yale wouldn't like that.." She told her with a laugh as the pop tarts popped and Rory got up to get them. Lorelai knew something was wrong... she could tell, but she didn't want to say anything knowing that if Rory wanted to talk.. she would. "So when are you leaving?" she asked her.

"This afternoon sometime... maybe around 3." She said as she carried the pop tarts over to the table.  
Lorelai took one and put it on a napkin. "Early." She said.

"Well.. I want to get there in time to unpack and stuff." Said Rory as she took a bite.

"yeah..." Lorelai kept eating her pop tart with a silence in the room. "So you want to go to Luke's for lunch today?"

Rory looked down at her half eaten pop tart "I don't know if ill have time." she said with a stiff look on her face.

"You hanging out with Jess?" she supposed.

"what?" Said Rory pretending she didn't hear what she said.

"I guess your hanging out with Jess?" repeated lorelai.

"Oh uhh, I don't know maybe..." She said as her cell phone rang. "ill be right back." She told her mom as she walked into her room to answer it.

Rory picked up her phone "hello?" 

"Rory, when are you getting here?"

"soon Paris.. sometime this afternoon." she told her. "Why the sudden need for me to be there?"

"Janet is driving me up the wall. now I normally would use that term in a sentence.. one because I find it doesn't make any sense, and two because I sound like my grandmother. but Janet makes me do crazy things." Said Paris.

Rory rolled her eyes "Ill be there soon Paris.. I think you can take her for a few hours."

"whatever, I hope you know that you are very far down on my list of potential friends right about now." Said Paris with an attitude in her tone.

"I can deal." said Rory, "I have to go, so ill see you tonight." She said as they both hung up the phone.

Rory walked back into the kitchen to find Lorelai on another cup of coffee. not that it surprised her. "So who was it?" asked lorelai.

"Paris flipping out over Janet."

Lorelai laughed, "I see a fist fight in their future."  
"hmmm I do to. who do you think would win?" asked Rory with a laugh.

"well Paris has the metal ability.. but Janet has the physical.. hard to tell." 

Rory laughed "Well Paris doesn't need the physical ability."

"You have a point there... Paris all the way." Said Lorelai, "make sure you tell me who wins with the time comes."

"Sure thing." Said Rory. 

"So are you sure about Luke's later?" asked Lorelai hoping she'll change her mind.

"You know what? I think I can go for some Luke's." She told her mom. Just one time she kept saying to herself... just one time.

That afternoon the two girls made there way to Luke's. Rory was nervous for some reason.. I mean what if Luke says something? she didn't want her mom to know just yet... after she goes back to school she'll tell her. but she just wanted this day free of thoughts of jess. although it wasn't working too well considering every other thought was about him. They walked in and sat at the counter. "hello coffee man." Said lorelai in an intriguing voice.

"Don't call me that." Said Luke rolling his eyes.

"why Luke, do you not like it? would you rather me call you bob instead?" Said Lorelai.

"Stop." he said as he poured them both a cup of coffee.

"Coffee man then?" she said again.

"how many cups has she had this morning?" asked Luke to Rory.

"Hmm... maybe 5?" Said Rory with a laugh.

Lorelai rolled her eyes"She's lying, don't listen to her. it was definitely 6"

Luke took away her cup of coffee, "I am not going to be responsible for the cause of your heart attack." he said as he walked away. 

"give me yours." she said as she reached for Rory's cup of coffee.

"what? no. this is mine." She said picking up her cup of coffee so Lorelai couldn't get it.

"That's what you do to the women that gave you life? shameful little girl." she said with a pout. Rory took another sip of her coffee as Luke walked back over.  
"oh Rory... uhm Jess wanted me to tell you something.. he said he was sorry, and to say goodbye again and that he misses you.. I thought you should know. he wanted me to tell you.' Said Luke.

Rory looked Down at her coffee knowing that Lorelai was looking at her with a questioning glare. "I have to go" She said as Rory got up and walked out the door.

"What's going on?" Lorelai asked Luke curiously.

"She didn't tell you..." he said feeling bad that he brought it up.

"No she didn't tell me." She said.

Luke took a deep breath "jess is gone." he said.

Lorelai suddenly got mad. "He's gone.. that little punk left again. what a jerk, I swear I knew he was going to hurt her again, I knew I shouldn't have let him do this." She said raising her voice. 

"No, lorelai. it want his fault. I kicked him out... and he had to leave. he didn't want to leave her.. he didn't, so don't blame him, I caused this." he said sticking up for Jess. 

"I have to go... Rory needs me." She said as she got up and walked out. Lorelai walked into the house to find Rory in her room crying. she sat down on her bed next to Rory who was lying down turned away from her. Lorelai stroked her hair and kissed her cheek, and just listened to her cry. Rory was wallowing... she couldn't help it... skipping that step was impossible. ****

I hope you liked it... im not sure I did. I kinda think that the characters were out of character? I don't know.. Yeah so im ending it soon. Maybe in the next three chapters or so. 


	14. Chapter 15

That afternoon, Rory had her bags by the door ready to go. Her and Lorelai talked about everything, and she felt a bit better about the situation... but still hearing the name Jess got her a little tense. "Okay, well I guess I should go." said Rory feeling sad now.

"Yep, I guess so." Said Lorelai. "So call if you need anything... if you want to talk or something." 

Rory nodded "I will." She said. "god, it seems like I've been home forever doesn't it?"

"Years." said lorelai.

Rory smiled "and years."

"and years and years and years." Said Lorelai with a laugh.

"So I guess I'll go."answered Rory getting sad. 

Lorelai smiled "I think we've been here before." she said sarcastically.

"Hmm, I think we have."

"Bye kid." Said Lorelai hugging her daughter.

"Bye mom, ill be home this weekend." Said Rory.

"You better, or ill have to send the national coast guard to come get you." 

Rory rolled her eyes "mom, they patrol shores... you know, of water." she said with a laugh.

"Well, ill tell them you live by an ocean and that a giant sea archaean has taken over the town. then they'll come get you."

"bye mom." Said Rory as she picked up her bags and turned around to the door.

"Fine, but when a giant sea archaean actually does attack Yale... don't expect me to come save you." 

"bye mom." Said Rory as she opened the door about to leave.

"Bye hon." Said Lorelai with a smile.

That night at the diner Luke started to close up, was closing up when the phone rang.

"Lukes." he answered annoyed... when is he ever not annoyed when the phone rings.  
"Hey."

"Jess, hey." said Luke with a smile.

"What's up?" asked Jess.

Luke shook his head "nothing, Just closing up, you?" 

"Nothing." he answered.

"How are things?" asked Luke curious.

"Fine, I found a place... not exactly a five star hotel, but its liveable." Said Jess with a hint a sarcasm in his tone.

"What's the address, I can close up early tomorrow."said Luke eager to see where Jess lives.

Jess sighed "No Luke, really. you don't want to." he said.

"Come on Jess, I think I deserve to see where you live."

Jess sighed again, "fine." he said. and after giving Luke his address they both hung up, Jess not to excited to see Luke's reaction to where his potential living space is.

The next day Lorelai walked into the diner roryless. "Rory left already?" asked Luke.

"yep, yesterday afternoon." She said.

Luke nodded sympathetically knowing lorelai was upset about it "coffee?" 

"Why, I thought you'd never ask." She said with a smile.

Luke returned the smile and turned around to get her a cup of coffee, "So any plans today?" he asked her.

"nah, work... more work... then oh more work." she said with a laugh. 

"Sounds fun." he said smiling.

"what about you?" She asked him "I mean besides the whole staying here thing."

"Yeah, I think im going to close up early."

"my source of food for the afternoon gone????" She asked dramatically.  
"Im afraid so." He said smiling at her.

Lorelai smiled too "Well, I must know why. no one gets away with not feeding me without an explanation."

"Oh, well uhm, im going to see Jess." He said now with a straight face. 

"Jess?" she asked curious if she heard wrong.

"Yes, Jess." he answered.

"Oh, why?"

Luke reached over for the coffee pot to fill a customers coffee "Im going to see his place."

"oh okay." She said trying not to act to disapproving.

"yeah, so uhm do you want anything else?" he asked.

"No, im good.. I should actually go." She said.

"Oh okay." He said with a smile, lorelai smiled back at him as she got up and walked out the door.

Luke was on his way to New York, where his sister lived and now where Jess lived... weird how things change. He really didn't think New York was the best place for Jess. but he shouldn't really say anything... he kicked him out. he cant just choose where he lives now. As he reached the apartment building where jess lived he stopped and thought for about a minute before getting out of his car. he was just imagining what it was going to look like in there... the outside of it was already making him want to start his car back up and leave. but he had to see where he lived.. I mean he said he would come. it was his idea... he had to go in. Luke pressed the button at the gate for Jess, and the rusty gate slightly opened while squeaking and shaking in the process but only opened a crack. "oh jeeze." said Luke as he kicked the gate annoyed. he pressed the button again, and this time jess' voice was heard over the intercom, cracking and fuzzing. "gate sh- ope-" said jess over the intercom.

Luke rolled his eyes "what? I cant understand you." he said, rolling his eyes realizing jess couldn't hear him. "I CANT HEAR YOU" said Luke louder.

jess again came over the intercom. "cli- ov- ga-" he said while Luke could still not understand him.

"WHAT?" asked Luke. as Luke waited there confused, a window opened from above and a voice recognized as jess' alarmed him.  
"CLIMB OVER THE GATE." screamed Jess.

"CLIMB OVER THE GATE? ARE YOU CRAZY?" Luke took a look at the large rusty... quite dangerous gate in front of him.

"JUST DO IT." yelled jess again. Luke rolled his eyes, and made his way towards it... his new enemy. he made it to the top of the gate and proceeded his way down the other side, but fell on his first step... at least making it to the side that he wanted to get to. "Definitely not doing that again." he said to himself. he made his way upstairs to Jess' apartment. and rang the doorbell, which didn't work. so he knocked. Jess opened the door smiling at Luke's appearance with dirt on his shirt and face and his hat crooked. "I like the new look." said jess with a smirk.

"like the new place. its like a jungle gym out there. You should make it a children's play ground, that gate is very amusing." he said sarcastically.

"I'll run it past the owner." answered jess with another smirk.

The two if them stood there silently, Luke still in the door way and Jess standing in front of him. "I bet its even better inside, pretty hard to compete with the lovely display outside though."

"oh, come on in." Said jess, realizing that he should have done that a while ago.

Luke took two steps in, and looked around, gesturing towards the corner of the room "I like the um-" 

"bed." finished Jess. "It's a bed..." he said as Luke walked over the sleeping bag on the floor.

Luke nodded "I like it... it looks comfortable. reminds me of camping... I like camping. therefore I love this sleeping bag."

"It's fine Luke."

"What's fine?" asked Luke pretending he didn't know what he was talking about.

"I know you think I can "do better" and that this "isn't the place for me." but it's a place to sleep.. That's it. im out most of the day anyways." he said reassuring Luke.

"Out with your coke dealer?" answered Luke in a sarcastic tone.

Jess smirked "Yeah, he's where I get my fix." Luke smiled and took a look around, walking into the bathroom and then quickly out of it.

"you should really get that checked out..." said Luke with a disgusted look on his face.  
"I know, roaches... im working on it." answered Jess.

"You cant live here Jess." he said finally getting to the point he's been trying to make since he walked in the door.

jess rolled his eyes "oh jeeze."

"You cant, I don't want to be at your funeral explaining to people how you died. "oh he got eaten alive by cockroaches. its my fault he died, I didn't make him move." said Luke.

"At least it'll be interesting. would it be as memorable if I died from cancer or a car accident?" Said Jess looking at Luke who turned around and walked into the kitchen area. "Exactly, cockroaches are so much more interesting."

Luke turned around and looked at jess and said one word "Rory." he said.

Jess grew uncomfortable. "what about her?" he said in a now calm and surreal tone.

"Don't you want to see her? talk to her? be with her?" Luke asked, trying to make him want to move.

"Of course I do." Said Jess as he walked over to the bean bag chair and sat down.

"Then come back. I know I told you you had to move out and that you had to become more independent but you cant live here." Said Luke concerned.

"im fine... its fine."

Luke walked over and leaned on the window sill. which broke as he sat on it. "the window sill isn't meant for sitting on." said Jess.

"Thanks." Said Luke as he walked away from it. "So what do you say?" asked Luke. 

"About what?" Asked jess pretending he didn't know what Luke was talking about.

"Come back. Don't you want to? Rory misses you. she hasn't been the same since you left. and I could really use your help at the diner. i mean if your willing to work..." said Luke trying to persuade him.

"I'd work." he said.

Luke smiled "Good. so..." 

"ill come back." said Jess as he got up from his bean bag chair.  
Luke nodded his head "okay, good... that's good."

"ill need to pack up my stuff first." 

"leave the bean bag." Said Luke as he took another look around. "and the sleeping bag... and that chair over there, in fact.. just leave everything."

Jess smirked "Ill have to get my clothes." he said.

"oh right, clothes.. you'll need clothes." Said Luke as Jess grabbed the pile of dirty/clean clothes from the corner of the room. "im really glad your doing this jess." Said Luke. "Rory will be happy to see you."

Jess nodded, and gestured for the two of them to go. Luke opened the door, "be careful of the fence... its quite a workout, the fall is quite a rush too." Said Luke.

"I've had many encounters with that fence... fence from hell ill tell you."


	15. Chapter 16

**This is the last chapter, hope you like it. **

Jess arrived at the diner that day feeling like its been years since he's been there. he seemed to notice the little changes that weren't noticeable to the human eye which to him made it seem like a drastic change. He was only gone for three weeks but it all seemed so different... maybe because he new that Rory was gone. or maybe it was because he knew that he was staying this time, he was staying.. he wasn't going to screw this up. "When should I start?" asked Jess, willing to work whenever needed.

"tonight, ill give you the rest of the day to get situated." answered Luke, happy that he asked. Jess nodded and made his way upstairs to the oh so familiar side of the room, that was his again. It felt good to be back here again, he couldn't take the roach infestation, the gate from hell or the sleeping bag in the corner any longer. although he didn't want to admit it... he was always hoping that Luke would come and ask him to move back.

it was Friday and Rory was getting ready to go home for the weekend, She had her jacket on and had her school bag around her shoulder. She picked up the huge laundry bag and walked out of her room and into the common room. "Christmas already!" said Paris in a sarcastic joyful tone.

Rory laughed sarcastically. "im going home for the weekend, ill see you on Sunday night." she told her.

"So that's it, your just going to leave???" asked Paris slightly insulted.

"Paris, you know that I go home to see my mom almost every weekend." replied Rory confused.

Paris rolled her eyes and plopped onto the couch. "Fine, whatever. Just don't mind the fact that me and Asher broke up." she told her.

"You and Asher broke up?" Rory asked concerned. As she was about to sit down, to ask her what happened her pager started beeping. It was her mom... apparently she had to get home. "Im sorry Paris, really..." She said as her pager beeped again. "Listen can we talk about this on Sunday? I really have to get going."

Paris slouched down in her seat "Fine, just leave me here. You and your busy weekends and your friends... just forget the person that's sitting here by herself with nothing to do this weekend... dateless." She said in a defending tone. As Tanna walked in and sat down next to her.

"Tanna's here. she'll keep you company. wont you Tanna?" asked Rory with desperate eyes.

"uh, yeah sure." Answered Tanna confused as always.

Paris rolled her eyes "oh great, at least I have little miss care bears and cabbage patch kids." she said as Tanna sat there still confused.

"Great, okay... ill see you guys Sunday." Said Rory as she rushed out the door, leaving Paris and Tanna sitting on the couch with Tanna staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" yelled Paris as she got up and walked into her room slamming the door.

In Stars Hollow that night, Rory arrived at her house excited to be back, even though its only been a week. she walked in, and dropped her laundry on the floor and walked into the kitchen to find lorelai cooking. "what are you doing with the oven turned on and a pot over it with a spoon mixing some sort of..." Rory walked a little closer to look into the pot "beans, stirring beans... in a pot, on a stove, my mother." said Rory extremely confused.

"It's called cooking." Explained Lorelai. "See it says so right here." she said as she showed her a book with the large letters "cooking" on the front of it.

"Is that even edible?" asked Rory gesturing towards the beans.

Lorelai rolled her eyes jokingly "Of course it is. what do you think im out to kill you or something?"

"Why don't we just go to Luke's?" asked Rory.

"No, no Luke's. I want to cook us both a nice home cooked meal tonight. just you and me." answered Lorelai.

"Okay mom, this is getting a little creepy. Really, lets just go to Luke's, Im starving and I honestly don't think that I will be able to eat anything that is cooking on that stove." She said as she turned off the oven and grabbed her mothers arm.

Lorelai stopped "No, Rory really... Luke's isn't a good idea." she said warning Rory.

"Why, did you and Luke get in another fight. Come on... What did you do now?" asked Rory.

Lorelai shook her head "Nothing, me and Luke aren't in a fight." She said in a serious tone.

"Okay then lets go. im starving, im really up for a burger right now." She said As she walked out the door, and Lorelai had nothing left to do but follow her. She wanted to tell Rory that Jess was back, but she just couldn't find the words. and before she knew it they were both inside Luke's diner at their usual table. "It's busy tonight." Said Rory.

"Yeah, busy." Said Lorelai as she scanned the room.

"Looking for someone?" asked Rory.

"What? no... yes... Luke, im looking for Luke. So he can take our orders, you said your starving. I didn't know if you could wait anymore." she said flustered, As Luke made his way over to their table. "Luke there you are, where have you been mister?" she asked him sarcastically.

"I've been... over their, behind the counter." He answered confused.

"The counter, that good old counter. nice counter that counter. had many nice cups of coffee at that counter." She said still flustered.

Luke rolled his eyes "Coffee?" he asked Rory egnoring Lorelai.

"uh, yeah.. coffee would be good." answered Rory, confused by lorelai's behavior. "mom? coffee?" She asked.

Lorelai nodded "yeah, coffee, good old coffee. I'd love some." Luke nodded and walked away getting their cups of coffee.

"What is wrong with you? your freaking out the freaks tonight." said Rory as Jess came downstairs and behind the counter getting ready to work.

Lorelai took a deep breath "Jess is back, i wanted to tell you... i did, but i couldnt. i didnt know how to." she said as she realized that Rory's gaze was caught by the man behind the counter.

Rory nodded "Yeah, i figured that out." she said as she couldnt seem to look anywhere else but that specfic place behind the counter. Jess caught her gaze and the two of them just stared at eachother for a moment before Rory got up and walked out, Jess going after her.

"Rory wait." he said, running after her.

She stopped and turned around to face him. "Why are you here? why are you here again to just ruin everything... again" She asked him putting a strand of hair behind her ears.

"I move back." he said quietly, feeling like an idiot.

She looked at him, looked at the figure that was standing in front of her, he looked so serious... so different. "why?" She asked demandingly.

Jess stood their quietly thinking about what to say... he didnt know what to say, what to do.. what to think. "I..." he said, taking a soft breath. "I... I, couldn't leave you." he finally let out.

Rory shook her head and looked down to the pavement below her "Why? why not?" she asked him a little mad, but also with a hint of sadness in her tone.

Jess shook his head and took another deep breath, and looked around at the quirky town that lie before him, children playing, kirk practicing his kung foo in the town square. and then he looked at Rory, her face... her eyes... She looked so serious. She looked at him, with curious eyes, and crossed her arms around her waist as she felt a cool spring chill hit her skin. "I just..." he said, that's all he could say...

"You just what?" she asked him.

Jess made his way closer to her which made Rory a little uncomfortable, she looked down at her shoes, and back up at his face. He looked at her with a serious gaze. "I love you... I couldn't leave you, because I love you. I couldn't stop thinking about you because I missed you so much... I couldn't leave knowing that we wouldn't be together." he said all in one breath, watching her reaction as she leaned into his face. "I..." He started, but couldnt finish because Rorys lips came crashing down on his. They kissed long and pationatly and as they broke apart Rory looked at him and smiled, "I..." she said, as Jess kissed her again. "I love you too." She finally said in the middle of a kiss. The two of them stood their, in the middle of the street right outside of Luke's diner. Around them, cars were swerving out of their way, children were playing hide and seek, Kirk was still practicing his king foo in the town square... people were eating in Luke's, dancing in Ms. Patty's, buying candy at Doose's candy shop. And Rory and Jess were together, enjoying each others embrace, happily, together once again.

**So that's the end. I hope you enjoyed it... it's weird that its over now. Cause I've been writing it for so long. But I feel that I left it at a good place. Reviews would be great. **


End file.
